Our Lives Together
by Brittd33
Summary: Sequel to My daughter... DAUGHTERS. Beck and Tori are living happily in their household. They live their lives as one big happily family. However, they have their ups and downs, but nothing tears them apart. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Our Lives Together

"Jayda!" Tori picked up her two year old daughter before she could knock over Alexia's dollhouse. "Alexia!" Tori called her seven year old, almost 8, daughter, who had dark brown almost black hair, and huge adorable brown eyes.

"What mommy?" She asked coming downstairs.

"Fold this up and bring it back to your room if your not going to play with it."

"Hello beautiful," Beck stole a kiss from Tori.

"Hey, take Jayda please," She handed her husband their two year old daughter so she could finish cooking.

"What are you cooking?"

"Pasta with chicken," Tori answered to her step-daughter Marchella.

"Okay."

"Oh and Beck, tomorrow is our family picture. Call Bristol, Nick, and Bryce to make sure they can come." Tori called over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled taking his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Bree, can you guys still make it tomorrow?"

"Hey Daddy, uh yeah. What time again?"

"Around 3."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, bye honey."

"Bye." Bristol was the oldest, around 19. She had beach blond, long, way hair. She has a three year old son, Bryce with her boyfriend Nick, they are currently living together.

"Jay," Beck cooed to Jayda. She laughed and grabbed his nose. "My baby girl."

"After Marchella," Marchella joked sitting next to her dad.

"When is dinner gonna be done?" Alexia whined.

"Lexi, stop it. It will be done soon." Tori said. Alexia walked over to the living room and took a seat on the floor infront of the couch.

~At Nick and Bristol's~

"Nick can you put Bryce in the tub so I can finish our dinner?"

"No Bristol, go put him in the tub and then go back to cooking."

"Mommy!" BRyce yelled running to Bristol.

"Bryce go by daddy and yell really loud."

"Don't you dare."

"DADDYYYY!" Bryce yelled making the funniest face while doing so. "DADDYYYY!"

"Bryce!"

"Don't yell at him Nick."

"So why are you telling him to come yell by me Bristol?" Nick argued.

"Come on Bryce, let's get away from this mean man," she picked Bryce up and walked to the bathroom. "Take a bath?"

"Ya," he said. She set the bath tub and put him in and cleaned him.

"All done!"

"All done!" He mimicked. She dressed him in a light blue onesie that looked adorable with his light blonde hair. She carried him into the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Here Bryce," she handed him the bottle.

He waddled over to Nick, "Dada."

"Come here," he picked him up and sat him on his lap. He laid back and drank his bottle. Nick reclined his chair and laid there with Bryce.

"Dinner is done." Bristol said putting some steak and potatoes on two dishes, one for her and one for Nick. Nick carried Bryce with him to the kitchen table and sat down. "Put him in his bed."

"No," Nick shook his head no and Bryce put his head on Nick's chest. Bryce stuck his tounge out at Bristol and laughed.

"You little witch," She did it back and laughed, he turned his head back to Nick's direction and looked up. He stuck his tounge up.

"Dude, you want me to rip your little tounge out?" Nick joked.

"Rip you'se out!" Bryce yelled pointing up to Nick's mouth.

"Bryce! Don't say that!" Bristol rose her voice.

"Calm down will ya? He's joking." Bryce yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I"ll go lay him down," Bristol said reaching her arms out for Bryce. Nick handed her him and she carried him to his little room that could only fit his bed, a dresser, and some toys. Their apartment was pretty small. "Good night baby boy." She kissed his forhead and put his blanket on him.

"Ood night mama." He put his bottle back in his mouth and sucked it. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked back into the kitchen to sit down and eat her dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited either me or the story, and added either me or the story to their story/author alerts! Love you guys! And check at the bottom I decided in every chapter I'll add a little fact about my stories to hekp you guys! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Alexia, please put the headband on," Tori said to her younger daughter.

"No! I don't like it mommy!"

"Come on, please?" Alexia shook her head no. Marchella and Alexia were wearing red puffy dresses, and were suppose to be wearing a black headband with a red rose on it, but Alexia wasn't wearing her's. Jayda was wearing a little red dress, a little different, and Bristol and Tori were wearing a red dress, but no puffy. Bryce, Nick, and Beck were wearing a red T-shirt and black pants.

"Hello guys," Bristol said walking in the house.

"Hey," Beck replied. He went over to help with Bryce.

"Nick can you dress Bryce so I can put my dress on?" He nodded and took over Bryce.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey Lexi."

"Are you gonna marry Bristol?"

"I-I don't know. Why?" Nick asked confused. Alexia ran off laughing. "Okay?" He mumbled under his breath.

"How do I look?" Bristol asked coming down the stairs.

"Beautiful!" Shouted Alexia.

Bristol laughed, "Thank you."

"The camera dude is here," Marchella said, looking out the window. Tori opened the door and he walked in.

"Hello," Tori waved to him. After he got everything set up, he got Bristol standing up, holding Jayda, while Marchella was in front of her, but to her left a little and put one hand on Marchella's shoulder. Alexia stood in front of them, but right were Bristol was standing, and Marchella put her hand on her left shoulder. He took one picture like that, one of Tori and Beck, one of Bristol, Nick, and Bryce, a group shot, some of the girls for their rooms, and a bunch more. The night ended pretty well, Bristol and Nick stayed till about 8:30 and ate with them, then went home.

~Later that night~

"Alexia, get in the bath."

"No mom!"

"Lexi, now." Tori said in a serious voice. Alexia stomped to the bathroom and got into the shower, while Marchella took a shower in her new, and Bristol's old bathroom, while Tori gave Jayda a bath downstairs in her and Beck's bathroom.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Chell?"

"Can we watch a movie tonight? Just you and me?"

"Sure sweets. What movie?"

"I Don't care, do you just wanna rent one?"

"Sure."

"And Goldilocks and the Three Bears became friends," Tori finished reading to Alexia.

"More?"

"No."

"Please?"

"One more Lexi."

"Yay! Now read..." Lexi said running to her bookshelf, "Snow White!"

"Bring it over here." Tori said. She sat back down in her bed and Tori read the story of Snow White. While downstairs, Beck and Marchella decided to watch Grown Ups.

~At Bristol's~

Bristol layed on her bed with Nick. He had his arm wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Mamaaaa!" Bryce cried running into Nick and Bristol's room.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked worried picking him up.

"He can climb out of his crib?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah. What happened Bryce?" He sat in her lap and cried while he rested on her. "Come on let's go back into your room," she said standing up.

"No mama!" Bryce cried, Nick sat up.

"Why not?" Bristol asked confused. He shook his head no and layed his head on her shoulder.

"Is he afraid of his room?" He asked Bristol.

"I don't know, he was fine with it 'till now." She responded, she sat back down on the bed with Bryce in her lap.

"Why you so scared to go in your room buddy?" Nick asked rubbing his three year old son's back.

"Sary guy," he said in between weeps.

"Wh-wh-what scary guy Bryce?" She asked a little scared. "Nick go check his room please." Nick stood up and walked to Bryce's room, and Bristol followed. When Bryce saw they were going towards his room, he quickly hid head in Bristol's chest. Nick first looked in the closet and under the bed. When he turned to Bristol to tell her no one was in his room, he saw a look on her face as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Bree?"

She couldn't get the words out of her mouth, when she looked right above Bryce's bed at the window, it was open, and a guy was sitting on the grass a few feet away...just staring at them.

* * *

><p>Hey, here is my fact about writing:<p>

I always try to not use _said _a lot. I either use others words, or try to, sometimes I don't even use dialog tags, I use an action tag. For example: **"Put it down now!" Mary pointed to the vase her younf=ger sister was about to smash on the ground. **See! It does make things interesting! Hope that helped!

xoxo

love you guys! -Brittd33


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for me to update! I had writers block for a while :/ Well 16 reviews for just two chapters? Thanks guys! Keep them coming! Here's chapter 3, and thank you everyone who added this to your fav. stories list and everything!**

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

There he was. Just staring at them through the window.

"Da-da-dats the guy!" Bryce yelled pointing to the person sitting a few feet away from them.

"Nick don't open the window!" Bristol yelled.

"Go call 911." She walked to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Nick! The lines dead!" She called to him. She walked over to the front door to double check it was locked, then made sure the kitchen windows were locked. Bristol then sat Bryce on the couch watching Sponge bob and walked back into Bryce's room. "What did you say to him?"

"This guy is freaking crazy! I Yelled at him to get off the lawn and he ain't doing anything. He's just sitting there twirling a knife on the grass."

"Nick I'm scared. We can't call for help because there isn't any service and if we leave the house, he's gonna stab us!" Bristol cried.

"I don't know what to do Bristol," Nick admitted. She went out and sat down with Bryce. "Bree, he's coming closer to the house!"

"Oh my god Nick!"

"Mommy, I tired," Bryce rubbed his eyes.

"Bristol go." Nick handed her car keys.

"Where?"

"Your dads! Go!"

"But he is right there Nick."

"Take the back door, be as quiet as possible, the car is to his right." Bristol took a deep breath, and took the car keys.

"Come on Bryce, go to Pop-Pops?"

"Ya." She picked him up and left. She was as quiet as possible and managed to get out of the apartment complex. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Beck answered.

"Some creep is standing outside our apartment, do you think you could come? I'm really scared," Bristol said getting upset.

"Yeah, coming now, bye honey," Beck said grabbing his keys and jacket. Luckily, Bristol lived 10 minutes from Beck. She sat in her car with Bryce and waited for Beck. She saw him pulling into the parking lot and followed him.

"Is there a problem?" Beck asked the guy. He looked at Beck like Beck was crazy. "I'm calling 911." Beck took out his phone and called the police. Within minutes two officers where at their house, they took the person in, but the mystery of who it was, remains unknown.

~At Beck and Tori's~

"What happened?" Tori asked craddeling Jayda when Beck walked in.

"They took him in for the night, I'm not sure what's gonna happen tomorrow though." Beck said sitting down. "Are the girls sleeping?"

"Yeah, they are." Beck nodded okay, he rubbed his eyes and turned the TV on. Tori took a seat next to him, "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think it would be like with Destiny here?"

"Harder. Emotionally and psychically."

"Yeah, but if that didn't happen, we would have to make it work...somehow."

Beck nodded, "I'm gonna go to bed." He kissed Tori and Jayda and left to go to his room.

"And there goes your daddy," Tori mumbled.

~A Few Days Later~

"Mommy!" Alexia yelled running down stairs.

"What?"

"Can I go to Mackenzie's?"

"Lex, you can't just invite yourself over, go get the house phone I'll call her mom." Tori said. Alexia ran over to get the house phone and gave it to Tori, after a few rings, someone answered, "Hey Lisa, it's Tori. I'm good, and you? Yeah, Alexia was wondering if she could come over to play with Mackenzie for a little? Okay, thank you so much, I'll get her ready now."

"I can go?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, go get your shoes lil' lady," Tori said standing up. "Beck, I'll be right back!" Tori called to her husband.

"Ready."

"Let's go." And both girls walked out to the car and drove to Mackenzie's house.

~At Nick and Bristol's~

Today was just like any other day at their house. Bryce played, Bristol cleaned, and Nick helped with Bryce.

"I tired," Bryce rubbed his eyes with his little hands.

"Do you wanna go to bed now Bryce?" Nick asked.

"No" he yelled back.

"Bryce, it's nap time."

"NO! No nap time!"

"Bryce Andrew, let's go," Nick said stern picking up his son. Bryce of course, threw a fit in his fathers arms. "Bryce, stop!" Nick yelled, getting annoyed. Bryce put his head on Nick's shoulder and cried.

"I don't want milky," Bryce said not taking the bottle from his dad.

"I'm not gonna fight with you, if you don't want your milk, I'm not going to give it to you." Nick said walking to Bryce's room. Nick still had the worries of the guy being outside his son's room, and always checked outside before putting Bryce down for a nap or bedtime.

"What's all the yelling about?" Bristol asked walking in the room.

"Mama," Bryce put his hands up for Bristol to pick him up.

"He doesn't want a nap, here you can put him to sleep," and Nick handed her the bottle.

"Come on Bryce," She picked him up out of his bed and rocked him while he drank his bottle. Once she noticed his eyes were slowly drifting to sleep she lay him down in his bed. She walked out to Nick and sat down by him. "Do you want a bigger family?"

"Yeah, but not right now." Nick answered.

"Oh, but what if we had no choice?" Nick looked at her confused, then looked down to where her hands were, resting on her stomach.

"Bristol. You're not." She moth was open a little and she nodded slowly. "But, but you can't be."

"B-but I am."

"We used protection."

"I wasn't on birth control," she said scared.

"We can't support it."

"We can try." Nick stood up from the couch and walked out of the apartment. Bristol knew he wasn't going far, because he didn't take his car keys. She cried silently on the couch, starting to agree with Nick that they couldn't support another little one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing! Tell people to check this story out? And I just wrote a new story, it's finished and only 5 chapters...and it's a BORI STORY! ;D and if anyone whould like to co-write a story with me let me know! I'm sure I could fit another story! (:**

**xoxo**

**brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Pasta?" Bristol asked Nick when he walked through the door. He had just gotten back from his walk and Bristol and Bryce were eating dinner. He nodded and took a seat at the dinner table.

"Pasa!" Bryce yelled pointing at Nick's plate.

"Yeah, pasta." The dinner was silent the whole time, until Bristol broke the silence.

"Should I tell my parents?" He shook his head no. "K, Bryce, ready for bed?"

"Um, well yes, because I finished my dinna and I'm ready for bed now."

Bristol laughed, "Alrighty let's go little man." She carried Bryce to his room and put him to bed.

"Is he sleeping?" Nick asked when she left Bryce's room.

"Almost."

"Okay."

"Nick? Why are you so mad?"

"About?"

"The baby."

"I had to say goodbye to my teenage life for Bryce, I'm not ready to say goodbye to the rest of my life with the new kid."

Bristol was kind of offended. "You had to say goodbye to your teenage years? I couldn't hang out with my friends anymore, I didn't graduate with my class, and had to stay home all day. What did you do? You partied everynight."

"I did not party everynight."

"Yes you did-"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did Nick! You know you did!"

"And how do you know Bristol?"

"People told me!"

"Oh yeah who!"

"I don't need to tell you!"

"And you didn't go sleep with some other guy on your birthday while I had your son?" Nick yelled.

"Like you didn't sleep with other girls." Bristol shot back.

"Yeah I did! And they were all better then you!"

Bristol's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

Nick froze, "Bristol I-"

"Don't worry Nick, this baby wont ruin your life, and neither will Bryce or I, we'll leave."

"Bristol, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did Nick, and I don't want to have another baby with you anyway."

"So why weren't you on birth control if you didn't want to have another baby with me?"

"Because I didn't think I'd make this mistake twice!"

"Get pregnant again?"

"No, go back to you and do it again."

"So this is my fault?"

"Don't talk to me."

"You're in my house!"

"Then I'll leave!"

"Mama?" Bryce asked standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah Bryce?"

"Why you'se fighting?"

"Come here Bryce," Nick said. Bryce ran into Nick's arms. "Do you want another baby brother or sister in this house?"

"No I don't."

"There Bristol, that should answer you question to if we should keep it or not." She stood there staring at the jerk she called her boyfriend.

~At Tori and Beck's~

"So August 13?" Tori and Beck were sitting on the couch with her legs drapped over his, while Alexia and Jayda played on the ground and Marchella was in her room.

"August 13 it is.: It was official, they were gegtting married August 13!

"Am I a flower girl?" Alexia asked looking up at her mom and dad.

"If you want to be."

"Okay, I will!"

"Dad?" Marchella asked coming downstairs.

"What Chell?"

"Can me and Natalie hang out tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Here, is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay, thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is your BORI Chapter! Dont worry, there is more BORI coming soon! Love you guys! Please review!**

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

~At Beck and Tori's~

"Okay love you too. Bye Trina."

"Was that your sister?" Beck asked walking into their room.

"Yeah, she just invited us to Safiye's 6th birthday party."

"Isn't her name suppose to be spelled S-o-f-i-a?"

"Well no, she spells it S-a-f-i-y-e but it's pernounced Sofia." Tori explained.

"A baba baba," Jayda said crawling over to Beck.

"Bottle?" He asked picking her up. She nodded.

"Beck."

"Yeah Tor?"

"I want anohter baby."

"Babe, we have four plus a grandson. Do we really need any more?"

"I was just saying."

"Dad!" Marchella yelled running downstairs.

"What Chell?"

"Can you call my doctor for a physical, I wanna try out for cheerleading."

"We'll discuss that later, go get ready for dance practice and tell Lexi to get ready."

"Fine." She said annoyed. Both girls got into their dance clothes and headed out with Tori.

"Are you sure you want to stop dance Marchella?" Tori asked on the ride there.

"Yeah, I'm tired of it, I really want to try out for cheerleading."

"Okay I'll talk to Miss. Julia about it. And Lexi..."

"What?"

"Don't forget you have a solo this weekend in Pittsburgh PA!"

"I know Mommy." Alexia said playing on her iPod. They drove for about another hour before they got to the dance company.

"Girls! You're late!" Miss. Julia yelled as Alexia and Marchella took a spot with the other girls. "Okay as you all know, this weekend we are going to Pittsburgh PA for a dance compition. Alexia! Madison! And Kellie! You three are doing a solo this weekend. Alexia you are doing The Party Starts Right Now, Madison you are doing your solo to the song Cry, and Kellie you are doing Dream On A Star. The group dance is This Is My Beauty." Julia explained to the group. Tori sat with the other moms in the hallway. Tori watched Miss. Julia teach Alexia her solo while the other girls took a break.

"Tori." Marchella said walking over with a waterbottle.

"Yeah? Look at Lexi's solo." Tori said with a smile.

"I saw, after her solo can you talk to her about me quiting?"

"Marchella, are you sure you want to quit?"

"Yes. I don't like dance anymore."

"Okay."

"Mommy! Did you see my solo? I love it!" Alexia yelled running over to Tori.

"Yes good job! I'll be right back." Tori walked in by Miss. Julia with Marchella.

"Hello Tori, did you see Lexi's solo?"

"Yeah I did, she said she loves it. But umm, Marchella decided she doesn't want to do dance anymore."

"W-why Marchella?" Julia asked.

"I just don't feel it anymore. Like I don't think it's that much excitment to me anymore."

"Okay, well I'm not going to stop you, if you don't want to do it then don't. But we are going to need you to come this weekend, because you're part of this team." Marchella nodded. "Okay, can you get the other girls?" Marchella and Tori left and then Marchella and all the other girls came back in to practice. They danced for another hour or so and went home.

"Hey, Jayda just went down for a nap." Beck said.

"Hey dad." Both girls said while going up to their room.

"Soo." Tori said plopping down on the couch next to Beck.

"Soo." Beck repeated taking Tori's hand.

"Soo. We really need to discuss our wedding." said Tori.

"Okay, wanna go get a notepad?"

"Yeah." Tori got a notebook and sat back down.

"Okay so we need the red roses."

"Check." tori said checking that off the list.

"The girls' dresses."

"Got them already."

"Write our vows."

"Check."

"We sent the invites out."

"Yep."

"Booked the DJ."

"Check."

"Order the food." Beck said.

"We called already. Jayda's up." Tori said hearing her daughter crying. She got up and went into Jayda's room to get her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the major one everyone has been waiting for! I Think this is the longes chapter so far? Enjoy, btw this chapter starts of Bori!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

~The Day Of Their Wedding~

Today was the day. The big day. The Wedding! Today it would be official, Tori and Beck would officially be married! Everyone was here, Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Beck's siblings and their children, Trina and her three kids, Marchella, Alexia, Jayda, Bristol and her pregnant; but not noticiable belly, Bryce, Nick, and other family members. Everyone seated when the music started playing. Trina, Bristol, and Marchella were wearing red dresses and were the bridesmates. Alexia held Jayda's hand as they threw red rose petals on the ground; yes they were the flower girls. After they finished and went up in front of Marchella, Tori and her dad walked down the asile. Tori was wearing beautiful white dress, that fit her perfect on top and once it got to her waist it was puffy. The dress had pearls everywhere, and she had on white highheels. When she reached the front of the room her dad took a seat. The paster said all he had to say and Tori and Beck said their vows and put the rings on their fingers.

On dance floor, the DJ put on a daughter and father song, Beck took Bristol's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Bree." They danced together all threw out the song Butterfly Kisses. Then he took Marchella out to the dance floor. She stepped onto Beck's feet and he danced.

Marchella laughed, "Love you."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Chell." After their special dance, Tori took Jayda and Beck took Alexia and they dance to a slow song together, along with many others who decided to come out and dance. Jayda fell asleep in Tori's arms and Alexia laid her head down on Beck's shoulder. Nick, Bryce, and Bristol danced and Marchella sat with her grandparents.

That night, Marchella, Alexia, and Jayda went home with Bristol and Nick so Beck and Tori could spend the night alone togehter. Once Beck and Tori arrived home, he carried her bridal style into the house.

~Four Months Later~

~At Bristol and Nick's~

Bristol's belly was noticiable if you really looked at it. She still didn't tell Beck, Jade, or Tori about her pregnancy.

"Nick!" Bristol yelled from her bedroom.

"What?" he asked stepping inside.

"Can you please get me a pail? I don't feel so good."

"Yeah." He walked down the hall to the bathroom and got a bucket and walked back into the room.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. You have a doctors appointment today?"

"Yeah we find out the gender, but I think I'm gonna re-schedule I don't feel good."

"No, I wanna go. What time?"

"Five. Go out I'm gonna nap."

"Whatever." Nick said leaving the room.

~2 Hours Later~

"Bree get up it's 4:30."

"Huh?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Time to get up for the doctors."

"It's 4:30?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she said getting up out of her bed. They got dressed and went off to the doctors while Bryce was at daycare.

"Nick slow down."

"Bristol the speed limit is 45, I'm doing 57 calm down."

"Just slow down! Oh my god."

"You're so freaking annoying."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said pulling into the doctors office parking lot.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked when they stepped inside.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Perez."

"Name?"

"Bristol Oliver. O-l-i-v-e-r." Bristol spelled out.

"Okay, she will be out shortly, please take a seat."

"What do you want?" Bristol asked taking her attention away from the magizene she was reading, to Nick.

"Boy," Nick smirked.

"No, we already have one."

"You want a girl?" Nick asked.

"Yes!" Brstol laughed.

"No! A girl takes to much work." Nick joked.

Bristol put her fingers inbetween Nick's and held his hand, "No, because we need a girl so you can have a little girl to protect."

"No we need a boy so I can teach him and Bryce how to ride quads and dirtbikes."

"Bryce is not going on a real quad. He has his little toy one he rides on."

"What? Why can't he?"

"My child is not getting on one and getting hurt."

"I always ride them, no one is going to get hurt."

"I want a girl. I can dress her up in cute clothes and do her hair. Bryce doesn't let me do that." They both laughed.

"Bristol Oliver." A tall lady with black hair called holding a clip board. They stood up and followed her into a small room. Bristol took a seat and Dr. Perez asked some questions.

"Fine if it's a boy I'll give you a whole day to yourself, if it's a girl...you have to treat me to dinner."

"Deal."

Dr. Perez laughed, "Well, we'll find out today what the gender is. Bristol, you're four months right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you smoke, drink, or do any type of drugs?" she asked Bristol.

"No, none."

"Good, that's very good. Most teen's who are pregnant do do one of them. Have you been throwing up at all?"

"Yes, a lot today."

"Okay." Dr. Perez measured her stomach and weighed her. Everything was normal. "Ready for the exciting part?"

"Yes!" Bristol said with much excitment and taking Nick's hand.

"Come on, be a boy! I can't loose this bet." Nick mumbled. Bristol and Dr. Perez laughed. Dr. Perez turned the ultrasound machine on and got it set up, then she put some jel on her stomach. SHe moved it around and you could see the baby on the screen.

"And here is the head." She pointed to the head and Bristol was full of joy seeing her baby on the screen. "Ohh! Congradulations! It's a-"

~At Tori's and Beck's~

"Tori!"

"Yeah?" She asked coming into the living room with Jayda.

"Marchella's school just called they need us to come in."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

They arrived at the school in just a couple minutes, they walked in and went into the principal's office.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Oliver take a seat," Mrs. Flanagan motioned to three chairs in front of her.

They sat down and Beck started talking, "So what did Marchella do?"

"Well, in 6th period today, which is gym for her, Mr. Cleary said she looked kind of down. So he went up and placed his hand on he shoulder and she completly flipped out. She started yelling at him to not touch her and leave her alone. He tried to calm her down but when he went by her she started screaming for him to get away and leave her alone."

"I have no idea why Marchella would do that."

"At home has she been acting different?" the principal asked.

"Well she kind of keeps her distance, but I never thought anything of it." Tori said.

"Okay, well I just called hr down so she'll be down shortly. You can take her home if you wish."

"Okay."

"Hello Marchella." Mrs. Flanagan greeted as Marchella stepped into the office.

"Hi Mrs. Flanagan."

"Marchella. What was with the outburst?" Beck asked. Marchella shrugged. "Get your stuff and we're going home. Thank you Mrs. Flanagan."

"You're welcome Mr. Oliver."

"Why would you do that Marchella? Seriously, there was no reason to do that." Beck said in the car. Marchella completley ignored him.

~At Home a Few House Later~

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Alexia yelled.

"What Lexi?"

"Marchella!"

Tori stood up, "What happened?"

"She's locked in the bathroom crying really loud!"

"Now what," Tori mumbled. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. She took the key; whick was on top of the door frame, and unlocked the door. Marchella was sitting on the floor crying, with a razor and blood coming from her wrist. "Marchella!" Tori ran to her side and took some toilet paper, she put it over the cut and put pressure. Alexia got Beck and he came running up the stairs. "Beck call 911."

~A Half An Hour Later~

"The guardians of Marchella Oliver," A nurse with the name of Nurse Jamie called out in the waiting room.

Beck stood up and and walked over to her, "I'm her father."

"You can come with me." He followed her into Marchella's room which was 209, when they walked in Marchella was hiding under her blankets. "Hello Marchella. How do you feel?"

"Marchella answer her please." Beck said.

"Like crap."

"Marchella, wha did you just say?"

"I don't give anymore dad!" Marchella cried.

"I'll leave you two to talk, if you need me just press this nurse button." Nurse Jamie said walking out of the room.

"Marchella are you okay babe?"

"I didn't mean to cut so deep. I didn't know it would hurt so bad."

"But why would you do it? What happened to the little sweet fun-loving girl I used to know Chell?"

"Something."

"What's that something Marchella?" Beck asked.

"Something bad."

"Did someone hurt you?" Marchella nodded. "Marchella, what happened?"

"She was raped dad!"


	7. Read the Authors Note!

**Hey! So one person who reviewed kinda gave me an idea, they said to have a poll, but I decided for Bristol's new baby, anyone who reviews can say what the baby would look like, here is an example:**

**Name: Mary**  
><strong>Eye Color: Blue<strong>  
><strong>Hair color: Blonde<strong>  
><strong>Features: Chubby(Aww!), has dimples<strong>  
><strong>Etc.: Ends up having asthma<strong>

**So just review saying what you would like the name, eye color, hair color, features, and anything else you'd like the baby to be like and that's what I'll make it! Have fun and be creative! (: **

**Here is your chapter enjoy:**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Ohh! Congradulations! It's a girl!" Bristol's eyes teared up. "Now, these aren't always 100% postive. Right now it's looking like a girl."

"Oh my god." Bristol said sobbing. Nick looked on the table next to him and and gave Bristol the tissue box.

~At The Hospital~

Beck was speechless. He couldn't say anything. How could he? He just found out his little girl was raped. "Marchella. Who did this to you?" Beck hardly said, getting upset.

"I can't tell!" Marchella cried. Beck sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Miss. Oliver?" Nurse Jamie said coming in.

"Excuse me can I talk to you outside?" Beck asked. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

"What's wrong Mr. Oliver?"

"I need a raape kit done." Beck said putting his hands in his pockets.

"For Marchella?" The nurse asked confused.

"Yeah, uh she just told me someone raped her." Beck said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Well, we will need a statement from her to do one, the police will have to be involved."

"I don't want her to go through all that."

"That's the only way sir."

Beck sighed, "Fine."

~At Bristol and Nick's~

"Mommy!" Bryce yelled running over to Bristol.

"Hey baby!" She said picking him up, they were gettting him from daycare."

"Hello," Miss. Marie, one lady who worked here said.

"Hello."

"You're getting Bryce?" She asked handing her Bryce's jacket.

"Yes we are."

"Okay, have a good night."

"Thank you, you too." Bristol said leaving the daycare. They walked outside and she put Bryce in his carseat, while Nick started the car. SHe hopped in the front and they drove off.

"Do you think she'll have brown hair like you or blonde like me?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder what she'll look like."

"Yeah." Nick agreed, "Tonight I'm gonna go out with the boys."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been out in a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do I have to tell you Bristol? It's not your business." She was silent the rest of the car ride home.

~Later that night~

"Bye Bryce." Nick said walking out of the front door. Bristol picked up Bryce and sat down on the couch and called Beck.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey Bree."

"You okay? You don't sound alright."

"Uh, no I'm not. What's up?"

"What's wrong?" Bristol asked.

"Nothing, what's up?" Beck repeated.

"Oh, um there's something important I have to tell you."

Beck laughed, "What you gonna tell me your pregnant again?" He joked, Bristol didn't answer. "Bristol, you're not, are you?"

"Daddy," Bristol said feeling the tears coming on, "I'm so so sorry." Bristol cried.

"Bristol. You are?"

Brisol nodded, knowing Beck couldn't see her. "Y-yeah," she choked out.

"You're freaking pregnant, Marchella was raped! What's next?" Beck yelled with much anger.

"Daddy, we didn't mean to. Wait what happened to Marchella?"

"Bristol I gotta call you back."

"But Dad." But Beck already hung up.

"Mommy, I hungy."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." She wiped away her tears and brought Bryce to his highchair.

"Want some yummy peas and carrots Bryce?"

"No!" He said making a face.

Bristol laughed, "Okay. Mama will give you some mac and cheese." She made some mac and cheese and they ate together. Although Bryce preferred to eat with his hands. "Aw, come on Bryce. Why do you have to make a mess?" She cleaned his highchair and brought him to the bathroom. She filled the tub and put his little white butt in it. "You want a little sister Bryce?"

"No I don't." he said splashing the water.

"Why?"

"A'cuz you will like the baby more then me."

"No we wouldn't Bryce. You see right here," Bristol said putting her hand on her stomach. "You have a baby sister in here."

"In," Bryce started, standing up, "here?" He asked touching Bristol's stomach.

"Yeah, right in there."

"Do you lover her?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you eat her?"

"What?"

"Only foo goes in you tummy mama."

"I did not eat her you silly." Bryce laughed when Bristol tickeled him. "Come on," she said wrapping a towel around him. She carried him into his room and dressed him. "Go night night." She placed him in his crib and put a bottle in there.

"I'm not tired!"

"Bryce it is bed time."

"No mama!" Bryce cried. She shut the door and left him crying.

"Hey Zoe." Bristol said when her best friend answered her phone.

"Hey Bree, what's up girl! I haven't heard from you, mmm." Zoe moaned.

"Zoe? Are you-"

"A s-sorry."

"Do you have someone over?"

"Uh, yeah. Please, more."

"Zoe!"

"Sorry Bree. What's up? Stop!" Zoe laughed.

"Okay, call me later when you two are done."

"Oh. You can tell someone's uhh, over?"

"No, you making noises like that for no reason. Yes I know, call me later."

"Okay, I will."

"Use protection!" Bristol yelled through the phone.

"Don't worry!" Bristol laughed and hung up.

~At The Oliver's Home~

"Beck it will be okay." Tori said.

"No it won't Tori."

"Beck, just take it day by day."

"How do I know Marchella won't try to kill herslef again in the middle of the night when we're sleeping?"

"Because I promised you I wouldn't, it's nice to know how much you trust and believe me dad." Marchella said on the staircase.

Beck sat up on the couch, "Marchella I didn't-"

"Whatever!" She yelled running upstairs.

"I really hate my life Tori."

"Don't say that."

"Mommy?"

"What Lexi?"

"Is Amanda and Aunt Trina still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes they are, go to your room please."

"Okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I finally got an idea of Bristol's baby. **

**Name: Brooke Raine**

**Eye Color: Hazel, sparkly**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Features: Chubby, rosy cheeks, dimples, chubby cheeks**

**Etc.: Allergic to almonds, nearly passes, a condition that messes with her eyes**

**cute baby huh? (;**

**I took something from everyone who reviewed so she got her** name** from: Loveyy12, her **middle name** from: CatheartsU, her **eye color** from: CatheartsU, and the **sparkly eyes** from: CrazieGirlie, her **hair color** from: CrazieGirlie, Boriforever, Loveyoubaby, puffyllamaprincess, Bug-Bug, **Features:** From pretty much everyone, and **Etc.** from CatheartsU, CrazieGirlie**

**Xoxo **

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Hello hello!" Trina said walking into Tori's house.

"Hi," Marchella said from the couch.

"Hey Treen," Tori said walking to the front door. "Hi Amanda. Lexi! Amanda's here!"

"Hi Lexi!" Amanda squealed running over to Alexia when she entered the living room.

"Hey Marchella."

"Hi Trina."

"Where's Beck?" Trina asked.

"He's filming for a movie in Canada, he'll be gone for the week."

"Oh," Trina said picking up Jayda from the floor. "Hey cutie pie!"

"So Bristol briefly told Beck she's pregnant again." Marchella nodded in agreement.

"Wow. Her second child again, right?"

"Yeah," said Marchella.

"Oh." Together all the girls, Trina, Tori, Marchella, Amanda, Alexia, and Jayda, spent the day together at the mall and movie theater. It was the first time in a while Tori had spent the day together.

~At Bristol and Nick's~

"It's about time your home," Bristol said when Nick walked in.

"Where's Bryce?"

"Napping."

"Alright, I'm going to bed."

"It's two in the afternoon." Bristol pointed out. He ignored her and walked into their room.

~At The Oliver's House~

"Chell, there's a few detective's who'd like to talk to you." Marchella shly let the two detective's into her room.

"Hi Marchella, I'm Detective Marissa Jones."

"Hey."

"This is my partner Detective John Loner. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay, but we're going to have to go down to the police station."

"Okay." Marchella said tying her shoe. They drove down to the station, which looked a little fimiliar to Marchella, from the time Jade was here, but she doesn't know what her mom did.

"Dad," Marchella whispered to Beck.

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna talk."

"Chell you have to."

"Marchella, if you could follow me in here, and Detective Marissa will talk to you." Officer John Loner said. Marchella nodded and sat down on a chair.

"Marchella, will you be honest, and answer everthing truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now can you tell me what happened?"

"I was," Marchella took a deep breath," raped." She said quietly.

"Raped?" Marchella nodded. Inside the room was Marchella and Detective Marissa Jones, and Detective John Loner and Beck were outside listening to the conversation. "Can you tell me who did it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll know, and hurt me again."

"How will they know?"

"They said they'll be following me around, and know if I tell." Marchella tried to hold back her tears.

"They can't hurt you anymore, the only places you go are to school and home. They can't hurt you inbetween."

"Exactally."

"What?"

"School...and home."

Detective Marissa was getting the hints Marchella was giving," Marchella is this person at your school? Marchella?"

"Yes! I don't wanna talk anymore! Marchella cried.

"That's fine Marchella, but can you do a rape kit for us down at the hospital?" Marchella nodded in agreement.

~4 Months Later~

"Hey Dad," Bristol said walking into Beck's house.

"Hey Bree, got all your stuff?"

"Uh, yeah in the car."

"Okay." Beck said. Bristol and Bryce were staying at Beck's for a few weeks because Bristol wasn't feeling so good with her pregnancy. Beck headed outside and got her stuff.

"Hey Tori," Bristol said, sitting down at the table eating pretzels.

"Hi Bristol, where's Bryce?"

"Outside with Dad." She answered, she picked up her ringing iPhone and answered it. "H-hi Mom."

"Hey Bristol, how ya been?"

"Alright, how's Riley?"

"Oh him and Rodger are just fine." Jade said. "So I saw on your facebook, you're uh, pregnant again?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you going to let me see this one? You never let me see Bryce."

"I don't know. I don't want my kids around a grandma that'll smoke and drink right infront of them. Right now, Bryce thinks Tori is his grandmother, because I let him see her, she is a good infulence."

"But Tori isn't his grandma, I'm his grandma, Bristol."

"I know Mom."

"Well can you come over sometime with Bryce? I'd like to see him."

"I guess. But I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye honey," and Jade hung up.

"Daddy..." Bristol called going outside.

"What?" He asked covering his eyes from the sun.

"Where's Bryce?"

"Over there, riding his electric quad." Beck said pointing to the yard.

"Oh. Mom just called me." Bristol said sitting on a lawn chair next to Beck.

"What'd she say?"

"She wants to see me and Bryce."

"And let me guess, you said yes."

"Well I didn't want to but I also didn't want to be rude."

"Mommy!" Bryce yelled running to Bristol, "I tired," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay come on. And dad can you drive me to my doctors appointment tomorrow and 3?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She carried Bryce inside and called Nick.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." Bristol said.

"Hey Bree, what's up?"

"Nothing, say good night to Bryce, I''m putting him to bed," Bristol said carrying him to his old room in this house, Bristol put the phone on speaker.

"Night Bryce."

"Bye bye Daddy!" Bristol laughed and put the phone to her ear.

"Why don't you wanna stay at my Dads?"

"I just don't feel comfortable there."

"Alright. I gotta go, love you bye."

"Love you too bye." Nick said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Go on youtube and see my updates on Fanfiction! My username is: 1123BIGdreams. I just uploaded a video. Enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

That night Bristol was sleeping in her old room with Marchella. She woke up around 4:30 with sharp pains, she sat up and looked on the bed, her water didn't break. She put her hair in a messy bun and got up, she made her way downstairs and saw Troi and Jayda in the kitchen.

"Hey Bristol. What's wrong?" Tori asked making a bottle.

"I'm having really bad pains, but my water isn't broken, so I thought if I just walk around a little and move the pain'll go away."

"Are they sharp pains, or cramp pains? What type?"

"Sharp."

"They may be contractions."

"But it's a month early, so I don't think it's contractions." Bristol took a deep breath.

"Sit down, I'll get your dad." Bristol nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Please don't come. It's to early." She whispered.

"Bree, you okay?"

"Yeah, just. It's nothing I'm going back to bed."

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Good night love you."

"Okay." She went back up stairs and fell asleep.

~About a half an hour Later~

"Bree," Marchella said tired."

"What Chell?"

"Did you pee the bed?" Bristol sat up and threw the covers off herself.

"Dad!" Bristol called. A few minutes later he came running up stairs.

"What?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh god. I'll call your doctor." Marchella sat on the bed while Bristol sat in a computer chair in Marchella's room. "Okay thank you." Beck said hanging up, "He said to go in." He told Bristol.

"I'll call Nick." Marchella helped Bristol pack the bags while Bristol also tried calling Nick. "Answer your phone Nick."

"He isn't answering?" Marchella yawned.

"Nope."

"Can I come?" Marchella grinned.

"I think Dad's calling Nana." Bristol said, referring to Beck's mom.

"So? Tori can watch them."

"Why don't you like Tori?" Bristol asked, still sitting in the chair.

"I just don't she acts like she's all that. I like Alexia and Jayda but not Tori, and can you believe Dad actually told me Tori would like it better if we called her mom. But Mom isn't any better."

"I'll never call her Mom, but Bryce think's that's his Grandma. Oh and speaking of Mom, I think sometime this month we're going out for lunch. Care to come?"

"No. I don't wanna see her. She ruined all of our lives."

Bristol held her side in pain, "Damn contractions." Marchella laughed at her sister and stood up from the floor.

"You're bags are done."

"Come."

"To the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." They walked downstairs together. Marchella felt like the only one who could understand her was Bristol. She was always her role model, many people would see her as a teen who loves getting pregnant and irresponsible. But Marchella saw her as a teen mom who was actually doing something with her life, being a mother of almost two.

"Ready Bree?" Beck asked holding the car keys in his hand.

"No, but guess I don't have a choice."

"Chell, are you coming?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." She answered. On the ride there, Bristol called Nick many more times but still didn't get an answer.

"Hello." A nurse at the front desk said, standing up and helping Bristol into a wheelchair.

"Hi." Bristol said holding her stomach. The nurse immediatley brought Bristol to another nurse who brought her into a room.

They helped her onto the bed after she dressed in one of the hospital gowns.

"Have you tried calling Nick again?" Beck asked.

"Yeah Dad I did," Bristol said annoyed and in pain.

"What were you two deciding on again?"

"For what?"

"The name," Beck said.

"I want Brooke Raine, or Abigal Jordin."

"What one did he like?"

"I don't know. But I want Brooke Raine."

"That's a nice one."

"I like the middle name, Raine," Marchella told her sister. Bristol simply nodded and you could tell by her face that she was having another contraction.

"Hi Bristol. How you feeling?" A nurse asked walking in the room.

"The contraction are getting worse."

"Well, you cold have an epidural now, do you want one?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll be right back." The nurse left and several minutes later her and a few other doctors came in. Bristol sat up and they were in the process of her epidural.

"What does the epidural do?" Marchella asked.

"It reduces the pain from the waist down." One doctor answered.

"Oh."

"Bristol you're phone is buzzing," Beck said picking up the vibrating phone. "It's Nick."

"And we're done." The doctors said.

"Thank you." Bristol said and took her phone from Beck. "Why the hell haven't you answered your phone all morning?" Bristol said when she answered.

"Hello to you to."

"Nick I'm in the hospital."

"Oh okay."

"Are you gonna come?"

"Now? Okay." Bristol hung up and waited for Nick to get there. Half an hour later or so Nick finally arrived.

"Hi," he said tired taking a seat on a chair.

"You know I've been here for what feels like hours? I've called you hundreds of times, why didn't you answer?"

"My phone was off so I didn't get your calls."

"Yeah okay." Beck and Marchella walked down to the cafe for some food.

"Whatever Bristol."

"Why are you hungover?"

"You don't need to know what I do."

"You know, you come almost an hour late to your own daughters birth, and even worse, you drank the night before and you come here hungover!" Bristol held her stomach in pain, and Nick stayed quiet. Bristol slept for about half an hour the whole time she was here. She was in great pain and very tired. Around 7:00 am she felt the need to push.

"Dad." Bristol said taking his attention away from the cross word puzzle he was doing.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have to push." He quickly got a doctor, who came in with about two other doctors and nurses.

"You think you're ready?" A male doctor asked her. She quickly nodded and got into the pushing position. Nick held her one leg and a doctor held the other. Beck left the room but Marchella remained in the room. "Okay, so while I count to ten, your going to push as much as you can okay?"

"Yeah." She said.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. SIx. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." The doctor counted while Bristol pushed with all her might. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. SIx. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." The doctor repeated. "Okay, just give us one last big push and you'll have a baby!" She pushed as hard as she could, she was practically screaming. "We see the head, don't stop Bristol it's right here." Nick took a little peek, and sure enough, you could see the little bit of blonde on the top of her head. Right then and there, Nick saw the doctor holding the baby after Bristol pushed her out.

They put a blanket on Bristol's chest and the doctor told Nick he can cut the umbilical cord. After he did they quickly cleaned the crying baby and placed her on Bristol's chest on the blanket. Marchella stood up and saw the beauty Bristol was now holding in her arms, instead of her stomach. One doctor took the baby and cleaned her up. Afterwards, the nurse wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Bristol.

"Hi." Bridgit, Nick's mom said entering the hospital room. At the moment, only one person at a time was allowed in the room, so Marchella had to go to the waiting room.

"Hi mom." Nick said.

"Can I hold her?" Bristol nodded and handed her to Bridgit.

"Excuse me, you have a special visitor," a nurse said, she walked in, holding Bryce's hand. She let go of it and he ran to his parents.

"Hey kid," Nick said picking him up. Nick bent down and kissed Bristol, and then Bryce did. They officialy had their own little, loving, cute family.


	10. Sorry I havent updated in 4ever!

**So so sorry I haven't updated in forever! So here is chapter 10! And Please review and let me know if the next chapter you'd like more Bristol&Nick or Bori! And can anyone think of a mix for Bristol and Nick? Like how Tori and Beck are Bori? :P Lol thanks guys! Love you!**

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

This was Bristol's second child, so she knew how everything worked. She had to eat the nasty hospital food, wear the annoying gowns, and be up to visitors coming in 24/7.

"Hey Bree, how you feeling sweety?" Nick's parents asked walking into the hospital room.

"Good, really tired," Bristol said sitting up. Nick's mom picked up baby Brooke Raine and held her.

"Goodness she is such a cutie. Hey Bree, would you look at that? Her eyes look like their sparkling." Bridgit pointed out.

"That's cause she's a princess." They both laughed, "Have you talked to Nick latley?"

"No. Why?"

Bristol sighed. "He didn't wanna have Brooke, he didn't even want to have Bryce," Bristol explained fixing her hair into a ponytail. "I though he may have said something to you."

"No, he didn't say anything."

"Okay."

"Hey." Nick said walking into the room holding Bryce.

"He-ey baby!" Bristol said taking Bryce from Nick. "Give me kiss." She said putting her lips out, Bryce kissed her and laid down in the hospital bed. "Did he eat?" Nick nodded and sat down on a chair.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Nick's mom asked holding out Brooke. Nick put his elbows on his knees and rested his forhead on his hands, laughed, and shook his head no. Bristol gave his mom an 'I told you look' and she simply nodded.

"Hello Miss. Oliver." A young looking nurse said entering the room.

"Hi." Bristol said bubbly.

"Just gotta give you a shot hun." She took out a needle and cleaned Bristol's arm, then she gave her the shot.

"Seriously Nick?" Bristol said when the nurse left.

"What?"

"You were looking at her like 'that!'"

Nick smirked, "Did not."

~At Beck and Tori's~

"Mommy!" Alexia yelled going over to Tori.

"What?"

"A guy outside wants you." Tori stood up and put Jayda in her playpin, then she made her way outside. "He said he amembers me when I was a baby."

"Andre? Andre!" Tori yelled running over to her old highschool bestfriend Andre Harris.

"Hey my favorite latina." He said giving her a hug. "How are you?" Andre asked leaning against his car.

"Good good. We're all good. Come inside!" She led the way to their front door and he stepped inside.

"Where's Beck?"

"Uh, making his way to the hospital for Bristol...she gave birth."

"Oh. Nice house," Andre said smiling looking around.

"Thanks, sit down." Tori said pointing to the couch. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Umm, no I'm good, thanks."

"I don;t know you...so how do you amember me?" Alexia asked the 'stranger' on the couch.

"Lexi. Stop it."

"What's her name?" Andre asked pointing to Jayda.

"That is Jayda. The youngest of this house."

"Your'se? Beck's?"

"We had her together."

"Ahh, I see. You two already shaking the bed?"

"Andre!" Tori said smaking his arm, and he laughed.

"Mommy? What's shaking the bed?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing Lex, don't worry."

"Okay!" She said running upstairs.

"Tori?"

"Yes Marchella?"

"Can you drive me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"The movie theater, Jason is gonna be there."

"Oh I see, your boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Marchella said annoyed.

~At the Hospital~

By now Nick's parents were gone and just Nick, Bristol, Bryce, and Brooke were at the hospital.

"Now do you wanna hold her?" Bristol asked Nick.

"She's sleeping."

"So? You can still hold her."

"Not right now, let her sleep."

"Fine. Nick, be honest, why were you late to the hospital?"

"I went out for a little."

"And drank?"

"Uh yeah." Nick said like Bristol was stupid. "God when you get out of here? I don't want to sit here any longer."

"Take Bryce for a walk around this floor and I'll feed Brooke."

"Alright, come on buddy," Nick said taking Bryce's hand.

"Hello cutie." A nurse said to Bryce while she was entering the room. "Hi Bristol."

"Hi," Bristol said to the nurse.

"So everything is fine so you can leave tomorrow afternoon, but we just need to do little Brooke's birth certificate first."

"Okay."

"Okay, so her full name is Brooke Raine Oliver like you, or Lozada like her father?" The nurse asked.

"Lozada."

"Okay, Brooke Raine Lozada. and we have the other info, thank you."

"Thank you. Come on Brookie," Bristol said picking up her baby to breast feed her.

"Hey baby doll!" Zoe said walking into Bristol's hospital room.

"Hey babe!" Bristol said giving her best friend a hug.

"How are you?" Zoe asked.

"Oh please. I'm so tired it isn't even funny."

"That sucks. Where's Nick and Bryce?"

"Umm, Nick took Bryce for a little walk but he's probably going to go home with him."

"So I'll hold Brooke and you sleep."

"You sure?" Bristol asked.

"Yeah, she's such a beauty. What color are her eyes?" Zoe asked, because Brooke's eyes were closed.

"Hazel," Bristol said after a moment.

"Aww! Hazel eyes and blonde hair is so cute, I love her rosy cheeks."

"Yeah, she's so going to be spoiled." Bristol laughed.


	11. Continue or no?

**Hey guys, sorry its taking my forever to update! :/ But I thin I'm going to end this story because no one is reviewing anymore, so I feel like no one is reading it. Let me know if I should continue this or not. **

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Diapers, check. Clothes, check. Make-up, check." Bristol said making sure she had everything. "Nick, can you get her in her carseat please?" Bristol asked her boyfriend who was doing nothing but sitting down. He nodded and picked up Brooke for the second time since she was born, and gently put her in her carseat.

"Baby!" Bryce yelled pointing at Brooke.

"Why do they get their names to start with B? Next time we have a kid their name is starting with N." Nick said.

Bristol laughed, "Alright Nick, whatever you say."

"Miss. Oliver, you are officaly discharged, so when you're ready we can leave." Said Bristol's nurse.

"Thank you. We are ready now."

"Great, let's go," the nurse said.

Bristol took Bryce and Nick took Brooke as they left.

"You parked out front Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Bryce, we're going to Pop Pop's house." Bristol said.

~At Beck and Tori's House~

"Marchella!" Beck yelled.

"What dad!" She yelled back.

"Why can't she come down here? Come on Jay." Beck said picking up his two year old and walked up stairs.

"Hey daddy."

"Is the guest room ready for Bristol and the babies?"

"Yeah. I just made the bed."

"Alright thanks."

"Can Jayda stay up here?" He nodded and placed Jayda on the floor.

~Three Days Later~

"Brooke," Bristol said dragging the 'E.' She sat up and walked to her daughter and picked her up, she immediately stopped crying. Bristol and Bryce were sharing a bed and Brooke was in her crib. She glanced at the clock 4:47, then the chart she made to see when to feed Brooke:

7am bottle 10am bottle 1pm bottle 4pm bottle 7pm bottle 10pm bottle 4:30/5 am bottle 7am bottle

"Time to feed you baby girl," Bristol said kissing the top of her head. She walked downstairs, half asleep, and made the bottle. She put it in Brooke's mouth and Brooke pretty much chugged the whole thing. "Why did I have another baby?" Bristol asked herself putting her daughter back in the crib. Bree went back to her bed and snuggled with Bryce, until Brooke started crying again. Bristol tried ignoring it, but that didn't work. "What? What do you want Brooke?"

"A Mama?" Bryce asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "The baby cryin!"

"Yeah I know Bryce, lay back down." Bristol said walking over to him with Brooke. "Bryce lay down."

~Later that Morning~

Bristol woke up to no kids with her so she decided to lay down for a little longer.

"Lexi, look at me." Tori said taking a picture of Alexia holding Brooke.

"Bryce, go get the ball!" Marchella said to her nephew.

"Okay!" He squealed and ran after the bouncy ball Marchella threw.

"Give me it Bryce." He willing handed it to Chell and she threw it into his arms.

"Wow!" He laughed with excitment, which made Marchella laugh.

"Marchella."

"Yeah Tori?"

"I just got a text from Dad, he needs me so I'm taking Lex. Can you watch Brooke and Bryce 'till Bristol get's up?" Tori asked her step daughter Marchella.

"Sure. "She said tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

"Alright, c'mon Lex." Tori said grabbing her car keys.

"Brooke," Marchella said in a playful voice.

"I want mama." Bryce said.

"She's sleeping."

"No no no! She right there!" Bryce yelled pointing to the stairs.

"Hey baby," Bristol yawned.

"Mommy!" Bryce ran towards Bristol and she bent down so he could run into her arms.

"Hey babe," she said kissing his forhead. "Did you eat Bryce?"

"Nooo." Bryce said looking at his stomach. She sighed and put him down on a kitchen chair.

"Let's see. Pancakes, waffles, french toast. Let's have some french toast Bryce."

"A-a-and banas!" He yelled.

"Yeah we can have bananas with it." She poured milk into a sippy cup and added chocolate mix making choclate milk for Bryce. "Here," she said handing it to him and made herslef some chocolate milk. "Chell, did you eat?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But it's 10:13, feed Brooke." Bristol walked over to Marchella and Brooke and took Brooke. "Hello baby!"

"Mama! D-daddy call you!" Bryce said standing up on his chair and holding Bristol's phone above his head. She quickly walked over to him and took her phone.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey babe."

"What's up?"

"Feeding the babies."

"Wanna go out tonight? Leave the kids with your dad?"

"Yes. I need one night without them." Bristol said putting Brooke's bottle in the microwave.

"Alright, tell Bryce I say hi. I gotta go love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bryce daddy said hi." Bryce laughed.

~Later that night~

"Brooke! Let mommy put on her mascera and then I will feed you!" Bristol finished her make-up and walked downstairs to feed Brooke. She sat on the couch in her skinny jeans and blue crop top shirt, and fed Brooke.

"What time are you leaving?" Beck asked Bristol. "It's 7:13."

"7:30."

"Alright. When does Brooke eat next?"

"10 I think."

"Alright. Well have fun on your date honey, love you."

"Love you too daddy."


	12. Disney World!

**Here is chapter 12! Please review, tell me your favorite ride at disney and that will be one of the rides that they will go on! Why? Because they go to Disney World in this chapter! Please please review!**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Road trip! Road trip!" Alexia yelled jumping on the couch.

"Alexia, knock it off!" Tori yelled.

"But I'm just so excited to go on vacation Mommy!"

"Ok Lexi, Brooke is sleeping so stop please."

"Hey babe." Beck said kissing Tori.

"Hi." Beck took a seat next to Tori on the couch and she put her feet up on his lap.

"Hey, if your so excited to go, why don't you go get your suit case out of your closet and pack?" Beck said.

"Okay!"

"Lexi, he was joking." Tori said smacking Beck's chest.

"Oww," he laughed holding his chest.

"Can you go get Jayda?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Beck sighed.

"Mom, your phone's ringing." Lexi said holding Tori's phone up.

"Bring it to me babe."

"Here."

"775-0973," Tori mumbled. "Hello?"

"Tori?" A semi-familiar voice asked.

"Yes? Who is this?"

The person laughed. "It's uh, Rider."

Tori froze. "What?" She choked out.

"I want to see Alexia."

"No."

"Why?"

"No." Tori repeated, more loud this time.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Never ever would I let you." Alexia stood by the couch and listened to her mother.

"She is my daughter too, I have a right too."

"Go to hell." Tori said and hung up. Alexia's eyes widened when she heard Tori say that.

"Mommy, Jayda wants you," Beck said carrying Jayda over to Tori.

"Hey baby." Tori kissed Jayda's head.

"Are you excited for our family vacation?"

"Yes," Tori smiled. "Are you excited that Nick's coming?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Beck joked.

~That weekend~

"Bristol! Marchella!" Beck called.

"What?" Bristol snapped carrying her crying daughter, Brooke.

"Did you pack?"

"No! I need to make a freaking bottle for Brooke first."

"Language. I'll do it, give me Brooke and go pack with your sister please. We're spending two weeks in Disney so pack enough stuff. If you need more suit cases or something let me know." Bristol nodded and handed Brooke to her dad and walked upstairs.

Bristol walked back upstairs and went into Marchella's room.

"Dad says we need to start packing."

"Ok," Chell said. Bristol brought all her stuff into Marchella's room and packed with her.

Bristol's zebra suit case was filled with a bunch jean booty shorts, spaghetti strap shirts, one or two hoodies, jeans and tee shirts. Her other light blue suit case was filled with Bryce's shorts, tee shirts, coat, bathing suits, and pajamas. And Brooke's onesises, bathing suit, pajamas, socks and shoes. She had a matching zebra carry on bag that had her bathing suit, shoes, tooth brush, shower stuff, pajamas and make-up.

Marchella's lepard suit case contained her sweatshirt, tee shirts, jeans, shorts, croptops, socks, and flip flops. Her matching carry on bag had her skirts, bathing suit, shower stuff, books, and tooth brush.

Tori helped Alexia pack her stuff in her two hard shell hot pink suit case with pajamas, tee shirts, jackets, socks, jeans, shorts, skirts, bathing suit, and shoes.

By the end of the night everyone was done packing and went to bed early so they could leave tomorrow morning.

Tori and Beck were up first with Jayda, then they woke up everyone else to leave. They stopped st iHop for breakfast then went to the airport where they met Nick.

"Daddy!" Bryce yelled running to Nick. Nick picked him up and kissed Bristol. Alexia and Marchella grinned and stared as Nick and Bristol shared a long kiss. Then Nick looked at Brooke in her car seat which Bristol was holding. They flew in an airplane which was Alexia, Jayda, Bryce, and Brooke's first time. Beck and Jade took Bristol and Marchella to Disney World a long tome ago when they were younger.

"Disney!" Marchella hollard when they got off the plane. They made their way to Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort, which was where they were staying. They got their rooms and they were absolutley amazing! Beck, Tori, Alexia, and Jayda stayed in one room, and Nick, Bristol, Marchella, Bryce and Brooke stayed in the other room. Both rooms had two double beds, one bathroom, vanity area with sink, table and two chairs, air conditioner,television with remote, bath tub with shower, smoke detector and a Pak-n-Play crib available.

"These rooms are amazing!" Tori said looking around.

"Yeah they are," Beck agreed. Everyone met up in their bathing suits at the beach right outside the hotel.

"I love the freaking beach," Bristol said sitting on the towel with her sun glasses on. She sat with her legs straight oout and had her arms holding her up, and the wind blew her blonde long hair back. Bryce was trying to build a san castle and Nick was holding Brooke, sitting under a beach umbrella so she wouldn't get burned by the sun. Marchella had a surf board and was trying to surf for fun.

"Bristol!" Alexia yelled running over to her big sister. Lexi sat down next to Bristol with her pink sunglasses on. Bristol put her big black sunglasses on top of her head and starting talking to Bristol.

"Beck, look at Marchella," Tori said pointing to Marchella on her surf board in the ocean. Beck ran out into the ocean and threw Marchella off her surf board.

"Dad!" Marchella laughed. Beck and Marchella ended up spashing and dunking eachother. Tori started braiding Alexia's hair while she played in the sand.

"Come on Bryce, let's go in the ocean," Bristol said standing up in her yellow bathing suit.

"Damn you look sexy!" Nick called to Bristol.

Bristol bent down next to Bryce and whispered in his ear, "Go throw sand at Daddy after I get Brooke okay?" He nodded and laughed as he picked up a handful of sand. Bristol ran over to Brooke and Bryce and picked up her daughter. Brooke was dressed in a pink one piece bathing suit, the sleeves were brown and had pink flowers on them. Bristol put her on her hip and as soon as Nick closed his eyes-bam! Bryce threw a handful of sand on Nick. Bristol put Brooke in her carriage and started cracking up.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Bristol nodded and laughed. Nick picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran out towards the ocean.

"Nick! Don't you dare!" Bristol yelled. He ran out until the water was even with his hips and threw Bristol into it. She came back up and fixed her hair. "I hate you," she laughed. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed. Tori just happened to get a picture.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, you all hate me! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Chapter 13 is here! 4 reviews for next chapter, I dont get four, you dont get a chapter...**

**I also feel like I'm loosing readers ):**

**Thank you so super much**

**Raquel**

**Jeremy Shane**

**The Daughter of Hades**

**AODiva1978 for being the only ones that review! Remember 4 reviews and I promise I'll have a GREAT chapter!**

** Xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The Oliver family went back to their rooms and spent the night in there.

~Beck and Tori~

"Lexi, you're going to share a bed with Jayda ok?"

"Okay Mommy."

"Let's go baby girl," Beck said picking Jayda up out of the bath tub and wrapping her in a towel. Beck carried her out and put a white onesie on her and laid her down in the center of the bed. Tori handed her a bottle and Jayda snatched it from her.

"Hey, be nice," Tori said pointing a finger at Jayda.

"Mommy, can I take a bath now?" Lexi asked.

"Uh, yeah go ahead babe." Tori answered.

~Nick and Bristol~

"Ready to give her a bath?" Bristol asked Nick with a smile. She had her green fluffy pajama pants and yellow cami on and tied her hair back into a ponytail, her curls flopping everywhere.

"Guess so," Nick said picking up Brooke and putting her in the bathtub next to Bryce.

"Use one hand to hold her up, put it on her back. Nick you can't stand, kneel."

"Okay." Nick said. Bristol watched and smiled, Nick never gave baths to the kids.

She handed him a cup, "Here, put water in it and pour it over her head."

"Won't it get in her eyes?"

"Yeah, but it's fine."

"Alright. What do I put in her hair?"

"Here," Bristol said handing him baby Johnson's tear free shampoo. Nick suprisingly washed Brooke's hair and body with out a problem.

"What about me Mommy?" Bryce asked.

"I'll do you baby." Bristol walked up to Bryce and gave him a quick bath. She carried him out in his dinosaur towel.

"I dressed her," Nick smirked pointing to Brooke in her pajamas.

"Did not!" Marchella laughed eating her pretzles.

"Okay, dress Bryce if your so good at it."

"No it's okay Bree you can do that," Nick said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Bree, what rides do they have for Bryce and Jayda?" Marchella asked.

"I dunno, Dad will tell us tomorrow."

Bristol laid down next to Nick and snuggled while Marchella and Bryce stayed in the other bed. They were able to get a cib for Brooke to sleep in too.

~The next morning~

"What you wearing today?" Nick asked Bristol sitting up in the bed.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm starighteneing my hair today too."

"Wear your jean shorts." Nick told her.

"Should I?" She asked.

"Yeah," He stood up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Brush Bryce's too please."

"Alright."

Bristol wore faded jean shorts and tucked her pink speghetti strap shirt in the jeans and wore a bug black belt. She wore her converse and straightened her hair. Bryce wore green and yellow checkered shorts and a blue tee shirt. Marchella wore capris, and a speghetti strap shirt.

The whole family met up and finally went to Disney World. They split up, Bristol Nick, Brooke and Bryce. Beck Lexi and Marchella, Tori, and Jayda.

"Where to first?" Beck asked with Lexi on his shoulders.

"Space mountain!" Marchella yelled. Bristol and Nick brought the babies over to Dumbo the flying elephant and Bryce and Nick rode on that, Bryce really enjoyed it. Then they went to Country Bear Jamboree, which was a this foot-stompin', hand-clappin' musical revue performed by a band of backwoods bears and their furry friends in Grizzly Hall theater. Bristol took Bryce in there and Nick walked around the with Brooke. Afterwards they went to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

"Hello?" Bristol asked answering her blackberry.

"Bree, where are you?" Beck asked.

"We just got out of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh." Bristol answered picking up Bryce and putting him on her hip.

"Around 2 meet us at Disney's Typhoon Lagoon Water Park so we can go on the water rides."

"Alright daddy."

"Bye." Bek said.

"Bye."

~Beck and Tori~

"Beck, what rides can we take Jayda on?" Tori asked.

"We can go to on Mad Tea Party," Beck suggested.

"Alirght!" Alexia yelled. The walked over to the Mad Tea Party spinning tea cups, Tori and Jayda in an orange one, not spinning fast and the other three in a green one, spinning like there was no tomorrow. By the time everyone was done with going on rides they met up at Disney's Typhoon Lagoon Water Park.

"Hey daddy," Bristol said walking up to him.

"Hi, you got your bathing suits?" Beck asked.

"Mhm, we'll change now."

Marchella had a black and white striped bathing suit on, Jayda had a purple one piece on, and Alexia wore her blank with pink and white flowers one piece. Tori had a blue two piece and Bristol put her yellow bathing suit on.

"What first?" Beck asked.

"Daddy?" Alexia laughed.

"What?"

"Your chest is hairy!"

"Lexi!" Marhcella laughed.

"Wanna go on Storm Slides Chell?" Bristol asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure," she said walking away with Bristol. They walked over to Storm Slides and waited their turn.

"Storm Slides are 3 wet and wild body slides for big kids, teens and adults at Disney's Typhoon Lagoon Water Park. Plunge down these winding waterways for a wild ride and a watery splash down! Each of the high-octane body slides zips you down 3 stories through caves, waterfalls and geysers then drops you into an invigorating pool at the bottom. This tangled trio of twisting waterslides offers waves of excitement with 3 different body slides to choose from Jib Jammer, Stern Burner, Rudder Buster." Bristol read on a sign as she waited to go down on one of them.

"Sweety, you can go down this one," A lifeguard said to Marchella pointing at Jib Jammer. "And you can go down this one," She said to Bristol, pointing at Stern Burner.

"Ready?" Bristol asked.

"See you down there!" Marchella yelled. The two girls zipped down the slides. Marchella got down first and then Bristol.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!"

~Meanwhile~

Nick, Beck and Tori, Bryce and Brooke, and Alexia went to the Ketchakiddee Creek which is a special aquatic play area just for preschoolers and little kids at Disney's Typhoon Lagoon Water Park. Nick walked over to the small water slides with Bryce and took him on those, and let him rub around in the water, Jayda and Tori and Lexi went on the slides and walked around while Beck sat with Brooke in on the center so the water could touch Brooke.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm loosing readers and I know it... If I don't get reviews I dont finish the story**

**But thank you to everyone who reviewed! 3 reviews for next chapter! And sorry this is short! :p**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Two weeks in Disney could not have gone faster! The family had the time of their lives! Bristol decided once they got home she was going back to Nick's house with Bryce and Brooke.

"Lexi, come on, 35 dollars is your limit." Tori said to her daughter in the gift shop.

"Ok mom! I'm looking for my size!" Lexi yelled. Troi sighed and went over by Alexia to help her out.

"What you looking for honey?" Tori asked.

"This pink sweater but I don't know what my size is."

"Small Lex." Tori instantly found the sweater, it was a zip-up pink sweater with the year written across the front, and two Disney princesses on the front. Along with that she got a Minnie Mouse Disney Vinylmation. Marchella got a charm braclete with Mickey, Minnie, Goofey, Cinderella, and Snow White on it; you have to sepretley buy the charms so that was the only charms she got. She also got a set of pajamas, the pants blue with mini pictures of Cinderella's castle on them, and the top was blue and said "A dream is a wish your heart makes when your fast asleep."

Jayda got a plush animal of Tigger,and pictures with Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, and Ariel because of her birthday. Also a hat with Mickey ears and her name written on it. Bristol bought a gray hoodie with most of the Disney characters on the front with the year, a plaque that said Walt Disney World to hang in her house. Her and Nick bought Bryce and Brooke each a plush toy, Bryce got Nemo the fish and Brooke got Dumbo the elephant. Then Bryce got a little car set of Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally, and three others, and a Disney tee-shirt. Brooke got a light blue and purple blanket with Cinderella's castle with Disney written across the top, and shooting stars all over it.

"We ready?" Beck asked.

"I think so." Bristol said.

"Mommy! I-I-I want my fishy!" Bryce yelled.

"Bryce, wait. We have to pay for it," Bristol said.

"Bree, hold Brooke real quick, I'm gonna go look over there," Nick said handing Brooke to Bristol. Beck, Tori, and the kids were a few people behind Bristol in the line.

"Mommy!" Bryce yelled top of his lungs, stomping up and down, "I want my toys now!"

"Ugh, look at her, two kids and she looks like she's a teenager." One lady said to another, staring at Bristol.

"I know, that's so disgusting. Teens should respect their body, not sell it out to guys."

Bristol stared at the two ladies and bent down to Bryce's level, "Bryce, please wait. Wanna go bye daddy?"

"No!" He yelled. Bristol could tell he was tired from missing a nap, as Brooke did. She wipped his tears and hugged him.

"Next!" A cashier yelled. Bristol walked over to the cash register and paid for all the stuff she was buying.

"Thank you," Bristol said with a smile to the cashier. She took Bryce's hand and he held the bag in his other hand. "Bryce come sit on this bench and you can have Nemo." Bryce ran over to the bench and sat down next to Bristol and Brooke, he impatiently waited for Bristol to find his fish.

She pulled out his orange and white fish and handed it to him. "Thank you Mommy!" He yelled and hopped off the bench. He started running around with the fish as if it were swimming.

"Hey," Beck said leaving the gift shop and approached Bristol.

"Hi."

~Later that Day~

By now everyone was home, Bristol was at Nicks woth the kids.

"Come on Bryce, nap time." Nick said.

"No no no!" He yelled shaking his head.

"Yes, now let's go." Nick took Bryce's wrist and Bryce put all his weight, which was 31 pounds, to the floor. Nick eaisly picked him up and gave him a little pat on the butt, which made Bryce cry even harder. He dropped him into his crib and dropped his bottle next to him and left. Bryce stood up in his crib and bawled his eyes out. Bristol was in her room laying with Brooke trying to nap, but couldn't with all the crying in theoter room. She stood up and walked in Bryce;s room, he was standing in his crib waiting for someone to come in.

"What happened baby?" Bristol asked walking to his crib and picking him up. He wrapped his legs around her and cried into her shoulder. Bristol yawned and walked out into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Nick was sitting next to her and Bryce's head was facing Nick, he quickly moved his head so he didn't have to look at his dad.

"Why is he crying?" Bristol asked.

"He wouldn't go to sleep so I gave him a littl smack." Nick answered.

"Nick! Don't smack him."

"I think Brooke's cryin'," He said. Bristol stood up and carried Bryce into her room. She sat down on her bed and Bryce sat next to her, "Come here Brookie." As Bristol picked up Brooke, Bryce stood up and put a hand on Bristol's shoulder to help him keep his balance.

"Mama, I tired."

"Lay down." Bryce layed down and went under Nick and Brisol's big blanket.


	15. Longest chapter so far! Yay!:D

**The beginning is a little coo-coo lol, and thanks soooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews guys please keep them coming, they mean a lot to me! Are the chapters a little boring? What else would you guys like to see happen in the story? PM or review telling me! (: And this is the longest chapter so far! Check the authors note at bottom! :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Daddy!" Marchella yelled.

"What Chell?" Beck yawned.

"I got my period!"

"Your what?"

"Call Bristol!" She yelled running back upstairs. This was Marchella's first period, and to make the matter worse it was her friends pool party today.

"You got your period?" Bristol laughed walking into Marchellas's bathroom with Brooke in her carseat.

"Yes, it isn't funny."

"Why not?"

"I can't wear a pad in the pool! It will get all soggy!"

"So wear a tampon," Bristol said trying her best to hold back her laughs. Brooke was getting fussy in her carseat so Bristol took her out and held her.

"How do you wear them? Don't they, you know...go up there?"

"Yes Chell they do. And why couldn't Tori help you with this?"

"She took Alexia to dance practice."

"Oh," Bristol said pulling an open box of tampons out of her purse.

"Are you putting that thing in me?"

"No, you are but if you can't, I'll help." Bristol said handing a tampon to Marchella.

"Come on you can do it." Marchella whispered to herslef. "Oww!" A few minutes later she opened the bathroom door.

"You did it?" Bristol asked.

"Yeah!" Marchella said all peppy with a smile

"Really?" Bristol asked with a smile, adjusting Brooke.

"No," Marchella said with an attitude handing Bristol the tampon.

"Great," Bristol whispered to herslef.

"Oww!" Marchella yelped.

"This is why you don't have sex," Bristol told her trying to still get the tampon in without hurting Marchella. "There it's in!" Bristol stood up.

"Holy." Marchella said.

"I'll be downstairs," Bristol said after washing her hands.

"Okay."

"Hey daddy," Bristol said running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"Hey babe." Beck said sitting next to Bryce watching him play with his cars from Disney World. Bristol laid Brooke down on the couch and watched her one eye go in, like it was cross-eyed.

"Dad, look, this always happenes to her."

"Her eyes?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, her left one always goes inward. Nick said it's nothing though, but Bryce didn't do that."

"Yeah, I'd get her checked out. Just incase, you never know."

"I guess your right, should I call now?"

"Sure." Beck said. Bristol picked up her cell phone and dialed her eye doctor.

"Hi, this is Bristol Oliver."

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I need to make an appointment for my daughter."

"Okay. what's her name?"

"Brooke Lozada. L-o-z-a-d-a."

"Alright, how about tomorrow at 3:00?"

"Can you do any sooner? I have to do things at that time." Bristol asked.

"2 okay?" The lady asked.

"Yes, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, have a good day."

"You too," Bristol said.

"What did she say?" Beck asked.

"At two tomorrow I'll bring her."

"Alright."

"Come on Bryce, we gotta go."

"Bye Bree, thanks for helping with Chell."

"Oh no problem," Bristol laughed leaving.

~Later that night~

Bristol was sitting on Nick's lap, and she wasn't one of those big girls, she only weighed about 100 pounds and tried her best to keep it that way. She watched Brooke sleep on the floor on a blanket next to Bryce playing cars.

Bristol yawned into his chest, "I made an appointment tomorrow for two things."

"What?" Nick asked.

"At 2 I'm taking Brooke to the eye doctor and at 3 I'm going for birth control."

"Wait, eye doctor for what?"

"Her left eye."

"Bristol it's fine," Nick argued.

"No, it's not Nick." Brooke's left eye always went in, like she was cross-eyed.

"You know it's gonna cost money right? Money we don't have."

"My dad is helping me!" She yelled standing up. The sound of her voice rising made Brooke wake up and lay on the floor.

"I don't want your dad's help, sooner or later we're gonna have to learn to do it ourself."

Bryce only noticed Brooke waking up and sat down by her. "Hi baby, car?" He asked giving his little car to Brooke.

"I'm 19! I can get all the help I want from him! Parents are there to help you Nick!"

"Yeah, and we are parents. Bryce and Brooke need our help not your fathers," He spat pointing at Brooke and Bryce, but not looking at them.

"Here Brooke," Bryce said giving Brooke a little lego figure for his car back. She took it and started chewing it.

"I hate living here with you!" Bristol said.

"So leave. No one is forcing you to stay, heck I'll even hold open the door for you!"

"Ughh!" Bristol cleached her fists together and went by Brooke. "Brooke!" She quickly took the little figure out of Brooke's mouth before she could swallow it.

"Mama, the baby playing with that!"

"Bryce, Brooke can not play with small toys, okay?"

"Okay."

~At the Oliver's house~

"Tori?" Beck asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you want to have a small party here with family because they couldn't come to Disney for Jay?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alexia yelled with a grin.

"What?"

"Can me and Marchella have a sleepover with friends together?"

"When?"

"Soon!"

"Maybe Lex." Alexia ran back upstairs and into Marchella's room.

"Chell..."

"What?"

"Mom said maybe, so let's start planning." Alexia said.

"Alright, first we pick who is coming." Marchella said.

"I'm inviting three girls; Julia, Alissa, and Emily. We are all best friends!"

"Cool, I'm inviting...Sara, Dana, and Alicia."

"Now what!" Alexia asked.

"We decide what to do, like games. We shou;d have truth or dare, movies to watch, capture the flag-"

"Hide and seek!" Lexi squealed.

"Sure, and we can play videp games."

"Can we eat sushi? I love sushi."

"I have to ask my friends if they like that first." Marchella said.

Tori finally gave in and let the girls have a sleep over. She went out with Jayda to Shoprite for food and got a call. She reconized the number immediantly.

"What do you want Ryder?"

"To see you and my baby."

"No," Tori said putting bananas in the shopping cart.

"Why? Let me start over, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not you, you had thousands of chances and blew them all. Stop calling me."

"Let me see my daughter Tori! I haven't seen her in years, she doesn't know who I am."

"And you can blame yourslef for that. You missed everything she does; dance, school plays, talent shows, birthdays, everything."

"And I wanna make up for it by tking her out."

"You will not be taking Lexi out alone after everything you've done and you just got out of jail. She doesn't need to know her real dad was in prison, espically for beating her." Tori said trying to keep her voice low so others wouldn't look her way.

"I'm getting visatation right Tori, don't think I won't. Goodnight." Ryder hung up and Tori rolled her eyes. She finished shopping and decided to keep all this a secret from Beck.

~The next Day~

Tori had called all of Marchella's and Alexia's friends' parents to see if they could come to the sleepover, which they could! In total eight girls where over and in the living room. In the kitchen on the table where bowls of chips, fruit, and drinks; soda, juice and water. The girls decided to sit in a circle and play truth or dare. Marchella, Julia, Alexia, Dana, Alicia, Alissa, Emily, then Sara was the order of the cirlce. Marchella started, "Julia truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She said smiling.

"What's your biggest secret?"

"Um," it took her a few minutes but then she finally said, "I am like poor. We don't have money, so me and my sisters have to share a big bed!" Everyone's eyes were glued on her when she was speaking. "Alexia-"

"Dare!"

"I dare you too say a bad word!"

"Okay...guts! Guts guts guts!" Alexia yelled. Marchella, Dana, Sara, and Alicia started cracking up, was that a bad word to kids?

"How is that funny?" Alexia yelled. The game went on for about half an hour until they got tired. The decided that Alexia and her friends would goupstairs to play barbies and Marchella and her friends would stay downstairs and play Wii.

~Bristol and Nick~

The night was pretty awkward. Bristol and Nick still weren't talking from their fight. Bristol was in the kitchen giving Brooke a bottle and Bryce was eating speghetti-o's.

"Mommy."

"What Bryce?" Bristol asked exgusted.

"I-I-I don't want anymore."

"You hardly ate Bryce, eat more."

"No."

"Yes."

"Noo!"

Bristol couldn't fight with Bryce now because she was too tired, "You can have a little bit of ice-cream if you eat atleast half of that Bryce." Bryce did a pouty face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Bryce Andrew Lozada! You will eat that now."

"No!" He yelled hitting the bowl with his hand making the food go all over the table.

"Bryce!" She yelled standing up with Brooke in her arms. She held Brooke in one hand and grabbed Bryce with the other, he squirmmed trying to get out of her grasb. "I'd really like to know where your father is." She put him in his crib and left the room. "I hate being a mom," Bristol mumbled to herself. She fed Brooke the rest of her bottle and walked into her room, she dressed Brooke in a her pajamas and put her in the basenet. Then she dressed herself and had to fall asleep listening to Bryce cry top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>This review button is looking mighty fine huh? Mind clicking it? (; and make sure you review telling me your favorite character! I will deffinatley make sure to add more of them in here, and would you guys like more Bori or Nistol? (I know Nistol sounds weirdddd, lol oh well, thats better that Brick! And Nistol is Nick and Bristol put together btw lollll) Every review I get I hope will have their favorite character! (: four (4) reviews for next chapterrrrr!<strong>

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a decent one, give me ideas! Thanks(; and thank you Cat's Friend for giving me an idea! (:**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Bristol took Bryce's hand and carried Brooke in her free hand. She walked out of the apartmentover to her new toyota yaris white car. She placed Bryce in the back in his car seat and Brooke in her's, then got in herself. The car had a small TV in the back of the car, so Bryce was watching a Thomas the train DVD. She drove off her to her best friend Zoe's house.

"Hey," Bristol said when she got there.

"Hey babe!" Zoe said to Bryce swooping him up. They walked into Zoe's living room, she still lived with her parents but they were both at work right now.

"God, you have no idea what you're getting yourslef into," Bristol said looking at Zoe's stomach, yes her best friend had gotten pregnant!

"I know, "Zoe put her hands on her stomach. "Let me see her!" Zoe smiled looking at Brooke. Bristol had dressed her in jeans, a purple shirt, and a purple flower bow in her hair.

"Here we go honey," Bristol placed Brooke in Zoe's arms.

"Soo cute."

"Thanks again for watching Bryce."

"No problem."

Bristol picked up Brooke and, said bye-bye to Bryce, and left the house.

~At the eye doctor~

"Brooke Lozada," The eye doctor called. Bristol stood up and walked into the small green room. "Take a seat, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, it's her left eye. If you look at her, her left eye will turn in and the right one will stay straight. It's like she's cross-eyed with just one eye." Bristol explained.

"Okay, so we'll take some test, and look into her eye. Was she born via C-section or anything?"

"No, but she was pre-mature."

"How long?"

"About two months."

"Okay, well I do see her eye going in, when I shine the light on it." The doctor said, and Bristol bit her lip. "Yeah, I can see it. Alright, well, I'm giving you an appointment for next week, come back and tell me how she does."

"Okay, thank you so much." Bristol stood up with Brooke, thanked the lady, and left.

~At her doctor's office~

"Hello Bristol, how can I help you?"

"I want..birth control."

"Birth control? Okay, come in my office, there are a few you can choose from."

"Okay," Bristol nodded and followed him into the office.

"So, we have Mirena, which is t-shaped and that's inserted in your uterus and prevents pregnancy for five years, NuvaRing is a vaginal ring, you keep it in for three weeks then take it out an put a new one in, and a shot you can take is a Depo shot, Cerazette; which is a pill, Yaz is a good pill, another pill is Sprintec."

"Wow, so many different option," Bristol laughed. "Um, I don't think I'll take the pill because of my crazy schedule I will just end up forgetting to take it. I hate shots," She laughed again, "So I guess Mirena, it lasts for five years, and that seems best."

"Okay no problem."

"Yeah, we don't want anymore of these, already have two," Bristol chuckled looking at Brooke.

"Okay, you can put this gown on, and we'll come in when you're ready," The doctor said. He left the room and Bristol put Brooke's carseat on the ground. She took off her white sundress that had blue and red flowers, her brown belt, and boots and put the gown on.

"Knock knock, you ready?"

"Yep all ready."

"Okay, lay back."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just for a second, nothing much." Bristol laied back and a doctor shined a light over her 'area.' "Okay, this is where the cramp comes in," he said putting it in her. She winced at the slight pain. "All done."

"All done?" She asked.

"Yes we are. You're all set, you got birth control for five years."

"Yay! Hear that Brooke? No more babies."

"No more babies," the doctor said washing his hands.

"Thank you so much," She said sitting up.

"I'll let you change."

The doctor left and Bristol dressed herself and walked out of the place, once she put Brooke in the car she sat in the drivers seat.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey, what's up? I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, sorry, where are you? I hear people."

"I'm...at...Chad's." Nick lied.

"With girls?"

"No."

"Alright. Just thought I'd let you know that the eye doctor told me to come back next week. And I just finished getting my miirena put in."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

~Nick~

"Nick!" Ally laughed. Ally had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I got you!" Nick yelled back to Ally on his quad.

"This is my first time! Slow down!" She laughed.

"Yo! Nick! Over here!" Nick's friend Chad waved him over.

"What?"

"We, gonna go get some food, you in?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we're going to Wendy's. Let's go!" Nick, Ally, Chad, Rebecca, Dylan, and kelly were making their way to Wendy's fast food after putting thie quads in a trailor.

~At Wendy's~

Nick laughed at Ally, "Shut up Nick!" She yelled/laughed. She just so happened to spill her soda all over her.

"Come here," he said picking her up Bridal style and carried her to the restroom. He kissed her, and she deepenedthe kiss.

"Are you finall able to stay at my place tonight? My parents don't care."

"Can't."

"Why? She whined. "You're parents still won't let you?"

"Nope," he said. She rolled her eyes and Nick helped her wipe the soda off ehr clothes. They held hands as they walked back out by their friends.

"Come on Nick," Chad said going outside to smoke. Chad handed him a cigrette, and Nick stared at it. He never smoked nor did he want to. Chad lit his cigarette and then lit Nick's.

"So what's up with you and Ally?"

"Nothing serious," Nick paused to take the first inhale of his cigarette, and he felt like he was choking, he couldn't breath. "Just a distraction from Bristol and her family."

"You leaving Bristol?"

"Nah, I don't think so man," he said taking another inhale of the cigarette, getting the hang of it.

"Bris dont know?"

"Oh no, she'd flip." They both laughed. Chad threw his to the ground and stepped on it, so Nick did the same with his cigarette.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ita short. But interesting! Read the authors note at the bottom please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

~The Oliver's~

"Dad!" Marchella groaned walking to his room.

"What Chell?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want, we gotta be quick. Tori left for work and I gotta get you to to school so I can go to filming."

"Is Lexi up?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. Go get dressed." Marchella walked upstairs and put on a green spegetti stap leapord print shirt that went a little past her hips, a white vest, skinny faded jeans, and her green flats. Then she did her make-up, which was very little, and brushed her hair. She grabbed her blue iPod off her dresser and put the white headphones in her ears. She listened to 'Take A Hint' Tori and her mom sang in high school. She was able to get it off Hollywood Arts website and download it to her iPod.

"You could really use a mint, take a hint, take a hint," she mumbled walking downstairs.

"Waffles?" Beck offered to her. Alexia was already sitting eating hers, she was wearing a pink and white checkered dress, pink tights, and silver flats with her hair in a pony tail.

"Ready girlies?" Besk asked holding up their book bags.

"Yeah daddy. And am I still going to Mackenzie's house today?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah I think so babe."

"I wanna go to Hollywood Arts dad." Marchella said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you think I can? I wanna sing."

"I'll ask Tori today."

Beck drove them to school and made his way to his filming area. He was now playing the role in The Lucky One, a novel that is now being turned into a movie. He was filming in New Jersey so he had to spend the night.

~Bristol and Nick~

Bristol was sitting on the couch feeding Brooke her bottle while Bryce still slept. Her hair was in a messy ponytail because it was only 7am. She was mad at Nick for not coming home last night, when she really needed his help.

"Hey babe," he said kissing her on the lips, she didn't kiss back. "Hi baby," he whispered kissing Brooke's forhead. "Hungry?" He asked holding up a bag from McDonald's. She nodded no and continued feeding Brooke. "I got a Sausage McMuffin and a Bacon Egg and Cheese McGriddle."

"Not hungry," Bristol said propping Brooke up on her thigh to burp her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go shower." Nick said. Bristol sighed and carried Brooke to her room after Nick got unchanged and was in the shower.

"Let's see what Daddy was doing last night Brookie," Bristol said placing Brooke in the center of her bed and picked up Nick's pants. Sticking out of the back pocket was a wrapper. Bristol got confused and took it out. It was a condom wrapper. "Brooke, daddy's in trouble." Bristol put it back down and went back to her bed to change Brooke. "Eh, I'll just give you a bath," Bristol decided. She undressed Brooke and wrapped her in a pink towel and waited until Nick came out. She ignored him making her way to the bathroom. She ran the water and placed Brooke in the bathseat. The baby let out a cry when the water touched her feet and legs. "Brooke I know you don't like the bath. We'll take a quick one." Bristol said as if Brooke could understand her. She scrubbed the baby shampoo in the baby's hair and washed her as fast as she could. "All done." Brooke smiled and clapped, then Bristol laughed. She re-wrapped her in her little towel then walked into her room. Nick was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Tired?" She asked, putting Brooke on the bed with the towel under her.

"Mhm."

"Didn't get much sleep last night? Too busy?" She asked adjusting Brooke's diaper while Brooke chewed on the corner of the baby lotion container.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked sitting up while rubbing lotion on Brooke.

"You know, having sex." She said picking Brooke up.

"What?"

"Don't lie Nick. I'm not dumb."

"Whatever Bristol." Nick said leaving the room.

"Mama!" Bryce called from his room. Bristol followed Nick out of the room and opened Bryce's door to let him out. He ran out into the living room and sat down on the floor in his jammies trying to put his spider man slippers on.

"Nick! I found the condom!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and you know what? She was better at it than you!" Nick yelled so loud, Brooke jumped and Bryce made an 'O' shape with his mouth. Bristol couldn't find the words to say.

"Bryce go get your coat," she chocked out. Bryce ran to the kitchen where his little black northface was. Bristol walked to her room to get her hoddie and slipped on her uggs. She put Brooke on her hip and held Bryce's hand as she walked out the front door. Nick slammed it shut and Bristol let a tear fall to the ground.

"Mommy?"

"What Bryce?"

"Why you are crying?" He asked looking up at her face. She couldn't show weakness to her son.

"I'm not honey." Bryce ran over to Bristol's car and she unlocked it by hitting the button on her key chain. He opened the door and hopped on in. She walked over and buckled him properly afyer putting Brooke in her car seat.

"Mommy, I'm hungryyyyyyy," Bryce whinned dragging his 'y.'

"Alright Bryce, We'll eat at Pop Pop's house."

"No, I want food now!" He yelled.

"I will get you food Bryce."

"Mommy!" Bristol ignored his scream and called Jade.

"Hello?" Jade asked.

"Hi Mom, it's Bree."

"Hi, what's up?" Jade yawned.

"Nothing. Do you wanna grab breakfast?" Bristol asked biting her lip.

"Sure, where?"

"iHop alright?"

"Yeah. I'll just have to bring Riley."

"Alright. I'll meet you there at 9."

"Okay, bye honey," Jade said.

"Bye Mom."

Bristol drove to Beck's. She parked in the driveway and got the kids out of the car.

"Brycie we are gonna see Grandma okay?"

"Granma live here!"

"No, we are going to see another Grandma." It was hard explaining all this to Bryce. She walked inside and shut the door behind her, then placed Brooke in a walker and Bryce ran to the couch to watch SpongeBob. She double-checked them before going upstairs. She went to Marchella's bathroom and wrapped herself in a towel, but before going in it she thought of something. Hair dye. "I wanna dye my hair." She mumbled to herself. She left some of her stuff in this bathroom, so she went to a little cabinet and rummaged through it. She only had black and light brown. She decided black, so black it was.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you want to happen when she meets with Jade? review and tell me(:<strong>

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**


	18. Please review

**Only a couple of reviews...o well. 4 reviews for next chapter or no chapter! Love you all**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

When Bristol was born she had Beck's hair color, brown. Then she dyed it blonde, and now she decided to dye it black. It took her about 30 to 40 minutes and then she quickly jumped in her hot shower to rinse away all the extra dye. She took her time in the shower and when she was done she looked at her soaked hair in the mirror.

"I love it," she smiled to herslef. "Crap." She realized, she doesn't have any clothes here. She rushed to Marchella's room and found an oversized tank top and threw it on. It was yellow, but it'll do. She looked in Marchella's closet and found her shirt she gave to her. It was a white off the shoulder one with a black heart in the center that looked hand drawn. After Bristol had that on she wrapped the towel around her lower body and went to Tori and Beck's room. She found a perfect fit, Tori's white skinny jeans. She put on the only shoes she had, which were her black UGGS. "Does Marchella have make-up?" She asked herself. She walked into her sisters room and found that she didn't have a lot of make-up, and it was the cheap kind. "It'll do," She sighed.

She put on the black eye shadow and eye liner. Then she curled her eye lashes and applied a thick coat of mascera so her eyes would pop. She looked at herslef in the mirror, "What am I goth?" She laughed. She had black hair, make-up, and UGGs. She never had her hair this dark before. She walked down stairs and picked up Bryce. Come on babe, want cereal?"

"No."

"Waffles?"

"No," he repeated.

"Then what?"

"Milk."

"Okay, I'll make you a bottle."

"No."

"Then what?" She asked confused.

"From here," he said pointing to Bristol's breast.

"Bryce! Who told you that?"

"I-i-i saw the baby drinking from there! And-and-and then Daddy at night one time." Bryce explained. Bristol's eyes widened, but it was true, one time they were out of baby formula so she breast fed Brooke, but where her and Nick really not that careful and Bryce saw them doing it?

"Bryce no." Bristol said shaking her head.

"Can I have fruit?" He asked. She nodded and cut up some apples and bananas.

"Hey Bryce, want a smootie?" Bristol asked. Bryce's mouth turned to a smile and he nodded. She never made a smoothie before but she wanted to try. She put 1 1/2 cups milk, 1 cup of strawberries, 2 tablespoons of sugar, 1 teaspoon of lemon juice and 1 cup of crushed ice. The she put all the ingredients into the blender container and waited until it was smooth. "Strawberry smoothies!" She smiled handing Bryce it. She poured some for herself and it was really tastey.

She walked over to Brooke and picked her up. She brought her over to where Bryce and her where and took out some baby food Jayda eats and opened a jar. It was mushed baby bananas and fed it to Brooke. She checked the time: 8:34. Time to leave. "Come on Bryce," she said taking his hand. They walked out of the front door with Brooke and got into her car. Bristol backed up and drove to the iHop where she would meet Jade and her half brother Riley. It took her awhile to get there but when she pulled in the parking lot she saw her mom and brother that she hadn't seen it about three or four years. SHe pulled in the open parking spot next to them and got out quick. Jade opened the back door and Brooke was there.

"Hi baby!" Jade cooed to Brooke unbuckling her from her car seat. Bristol got Bryce out of the car and walked over to Jade who was already holding Brooke.

"Hi mom, "Bristol said sharing a long hug with Jade.

"Hi honey," said Jade.

"Hey Riley!" Bristol went over to Riley and hugged him.

Jade looked the same, black hair, dark brown eyes, but she didn't have anymore highlights.

"How are you guys?" Bristol asked opening the door to go into iHop.

"Alright." JAde answered.

"How many?" A waiter asked getting menus ready.

"5."

"Follow me." He lead them to a booth. The took their spots, Bryce across from Riley and Next to Bristol, Jade across from Bristol and next to Riley. Brooke was in her highchair at the end of the table.

"What would you like to drink?" A waiter asked. Bryce and Riley got choclate milks, Bristol got tea and Jade got sprite. Bristol ordered chocolate chip pancakes for her and Bryce, Jade got a salad. and Riley got regular pancakes.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Jae asked taking a sip of soda.

"Oh yeah, wanted to thank you Mom."

"For what?"

"Telling me I could have sex in your house. Things ended up so well," Bristol joked.

"Sorry," Jade shurgged.

"So, I left his house this morning."

"Why?"

"He was cheating on me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"If you need a place to stay, let me know."

"Thanks Mom." Bristol stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I don't want this!" Bryce yelled.

"Eat your pancakes Bryce," Jade said.

"Noo!" He said standing up and jumping down off his seat. He ran up to Jade on the other side of the table and stuck his tounge out at her.

"That's it." Jade stood up, picked Bryce up, and smacked him on his butt. He let out a quick wail and ran back to his seat, crawled into the corner of the booth just as Bristol was coming back.

"Bryce why you crying?" She asked picking his up.

"See hit me!" He yelled pointing to Jade.

"Mom!"

"He was being loud and bad."

"Come here Bryce," Bristol said sitting Bryce in her lap. He faced inward, towards her so his face was resting on her chest and she rubbed his back as he cried.

~That Weekend~

Bristol was driving to the eye doctor with Brooke and Bryce on Saturday.

"Hello," Bristol said opening the door with Bryce holding her hand and Brooke in her car seat.

"Hey sweety," The lady at the front desk said.

"I-i-i- Bryce!"

"Hi Bryce. Hi Brooke," The lady smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Bristol apoligized.

"No problem, the doctor is waiting."

"Okay, thanks." Bristol walked to the room and walked in. She took Brooke out of her car seat and sat her down on her lap as Bryce played with his new DS he got.

"Hello Bristol."

"Hi."

"Can you sit in this eye doctor seat so I can look at her eyes?" He asked.

"Sure."

"How has she been?"

"Well, now it's both her eyes."

"So it got worse?"

"Yeah. If she looks at you, one eye will turn in and the other will stay straight and then if she looks at you with the other eye the oppisite one will turnn in."

"That's not good," he mumbled. "Usually, this happenes along with development issues. Is she walking or talking or growing, gaining weight or anything?"

"She doesn't gain much weight, and she's starting to try to says Mama and dada, that's it. But she's also young, and she doesn't walk, but she props herself up, and she's not crawling either."

"Okay, he said turning the light off to use his little light to look into her eyes. "I do see her eyes are irritated. When I pull her bottom lids down it's all red. I could prescribe eye drops for that."

"Okay." Bristol said as Brooke started crying from the doctor touching her eyes so much. "What could we do about her eyes?"

"Well, it's very rare that this happenes. But if there is problems with her eyes, then it's in her brain. Her brain is causing it." The doctor explained. Bristol's brathing got heavy getting worried that something was really wrong. "But it is good we caught it now before it got any worse. She can get glasses."

"Glasses?" Bristol asked.

"Yes, they look like goggles that you use for swimming, because they wrap around the head to stay on, they don't hurt her at all. It should keep her eyes from turning in."

"I can get them today?"

"Yes, why don't we go look." Bristol stood up and walked out with the babies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kinda short, but It's good. Three reviews for next chapter!(: What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"I like the pink ones." Bristol said.

"The pink?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so within five days they will be shipped to your house."

"Okay."

"So you can pay now, we can fit them on her and order them."

"Sounds good."

"See you Miss. Oliver."

"Bye!" Bryce yelled running to the door.

Bristol walked out to her car and got everyone in.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bree?"

"So, I just got in the car."

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"So, he told me that if her eyes are turning in, then it's in her brain. And her brain is causing the problem," Bristol started crying. "And now she has to wear glasses."

"Oh god. Well when do they come in?"

"5 days."

"All right. I'll be home tonight so come over for dinner."

"I've been staying at the house actually."

"Really?" Beck asked suprised.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later. Bye love you."

~The Olivers~

Tori was getting ready to take the girl to the mall for some shopping. She was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and looking for her white skinny jeans, which for some reason she couldn't find. So she stuck with boot-cut jeans and her high brown boots. She had her long hair flowing down her back.

Alexia was wearing a hot pink shirt, black skirt, and black UGGS. She had a hot pink flower cip in her hair that was holding it out of her face, it sat on the right side of her face. Marchella was wearing a purple off the shoulder purple shirt that read 'LOVE PINK' and blue skinny jeans with purple converse.

"Ready girls?" Tori asked.

"Yes," The both said.

~At the mall~

They were in Macy's trying on dresses for fun and Tori waited with Jayda just as her phone rang.

"What?"

"Hey Tori, how you doing."

"What do you want Ryder?"

"Oh, you know what I want."

"Yep, I do. And you ain't getting it."

"Let me see her."

"Why?"

"Because. She is my fricking daughter, and I wanna see her god dammit! That's why!"

"You wanna see her that bad, then you make an effort to come to HollyWood Arts. Meet me there and you can say hi."

"I wanna do more than say hi Tori."

"Good bye Ryder."

Tori let the girls get a dress. Marchella got a yellow sundress and Alexia got a white one that was COVERED with yellow, purple, and red flowers. She really did like flowers!

~Later that night~

Tori was eating dinner with Marchella, Alexia, and Jayda eating dinner.

"Daddy's home!" Beck yelled entering the front door. Marchella and Alexia got up and ran to him, he swooped up Lexi and Marchella and hugged them.

"I thought you were going to have to stay a few more extra days," Tori said walking up to him with Jayda.

"I was but, we're done filming." Beck said putting down Lexi and Marchella.

"Good! Because you're home with me!" Alexia smiled. Beck smiled and kissed her forehead.

He sat down next to Tori and joined in having speghetti and meatballs. "Where's Bristol?" Beck asked.

"Putting Brooke to sleep," Marcella answered.

"Hey daddy," Bristol said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Beck said. Bristol took a spot next to Marchella. The night ended with the girs going to sleep and Beck and Tori cuddling.

The talked about their first kiss in Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Beck broke up and she bought a dog and it attacked Beck's dad, ice cream for Kesha, when she was on the plane and video chatting Beck, Andre, and Cat for homework, and so many more memories. That's whats good about marrying a highschool student. You two have so many childhood memories.

"Me and Jade hardly ever had good memories." Beck said.

"When did you loose your virginity to her?" Tori asked.

"We had Bree at I think 18, so maybe 15 or 16."

"Really? None of us knew? Why didn't you tell me!" Tori laughed.

"Let me tell you this, Jade seems tough, but her first time she cried."

Tori sat staright up, "She cried?"

"Yep." Tori laughed.

~The Next Day~

Bristol was sitting 'Indian Style' on her bed with Brooke sleeping in her arms and lap. Bryce was halff asleep next to her, it was about 10 and she decided to call Nick.

"Hello?" A sleepy Nick asked.

"Hi." Bristol said.

"What?" He asked.

Bristol sighed, "I miss you." Bryce's eyes were open and he was laying down as Brooke was getting fussy in Bristol's arms. Bree put her phone on speaker next to her so she could pick Brooke up.

"Well, I don't want you back Bristol, I still want to see Bryce and Brooke. I don't love you, I never did."

"Daddy!" Bryce yelled happy.

"Yeah, hi," Nick said snappy.

"Why?" Bristol asked.

"I don't like being a dad, your family, or you. Leave me alone. Come get your things and leave my house." And he hung up on her. Bristol dressed herself and the babies and left her room.

"Hey," Marchella said to Bree.

"Hey Chell, wanna come with me?"

"Where?" She asked.

"I gotta get my stuff at Nick's."

"Sure."


	20. Byebye Brooke?

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you all are loving it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Bristol and Marchella were in the front of the car and the babies were in the back as they drove to Nick's. They were listening to Starships on the ride there.

"Mama! The baby is eating my car!" Bryce whined. Marchella quickly leaned back and grabbed it out of Brooke's mouth.

"Bryce, stop giving her your toys!" Bristol yelled.

~At Nick's~

Bristol opened the door with her key and walked in. Bryce ran in screaming daddy, he ran up to Nick and Nick picked him up. Sitting on the couch was the one, the only...Ally.

Nick sat down next to her with Bryce in his arms while Bree and Chell went to gather her stuff. They started by putting all hr clothes in bags.

"Daddy! Look!" Bryce yelled holding up his new car. Brooke slept in her carseat that was on the floor.

"Cool, who got you it Bryce?" Nick asked.

"Pop-pop!" He said, referring to Beck.

"Cool. Go get your other ones and show Ally."

"Okay," he walked over to his car bin and brought over a handful of cars. "This one is a dump truck. It-it-it puts dirt back here and dumps it in places."

"Cool car, what's that one?" Ally asked.

"Oh, t-that is is a fast car!" Bryce went on naming all his cars to Ally.

"Those cars are awesome Bryce," Ally smiled. "Can I hold you?" She asked putting her arms out.

Bryce smiled and put his head down and walked over to Nick. "Can she Bryce?" Nick asked.

"No," Bryce said quickly, looking away from Ally. Nick picked Bryce up and put him in Ally's arms. "No no no!" Bryce yelled shaking his head. Nick took Bryce back and Bryce put his head on his shoulder.

"Nick!" Bristol yelled. He stood up and walked over to where Bristol was.

"What?"

"What stuff do you want of his?"

"Everything. You're not taking Bryce's stuff."

"Nick, I need his clothes."

"Take a few." He walked out. Bristol rolled her eyes and took a little more than half of Bryce's and Brooke's clothes. She decided to leave Brooke's basenet because at Beck's house Brooke had Bryce's old crib. She took a few toys and left the rest. Over all it took an hour.

Bristol and Marchella brought all the stuff out to the car then walked back to the apartment. "Come on Bryce we're going."

"Can they spend the night?" Nick asked standing up.

"I guess." Bristol shrugged. "Are you able to take care of them, I mean you were out all the time with that home wrecker." Ally looked offended.

"Yeah I can, give me Brooke," Nick snapped. She handed him the carseat, said good bye to Bryce and left with Marchella.

The girls decided to go to the mall with Zoe and shop a bit.

~At Nick's~

It was around nine o'clock, Ally was on the couch feeding Brooke a bottle.

"Oh my god Nick, Brooke is so cute. She looks a lot like you." Ally said. Nick laughed and rubbed his eye while making spinach balls and chicken.

"Daddy, I tired."

"Bryce, wait for dinner and then you can go to bed." Nick said. Bryce was used to eating at 7 and bed right after, but now it was 9 and way past his bedtime.

Ally turned on Jersey Shore, placed Brooke in her swing and turned it on, and relaxed on the couch eating a bowl of almonds. Bryce ran up to her and sat on the couch. "Wh-what are these?"

"Almonds Bryce," Ally said putting one in her mouth. He grabbed one out of the bowl to 'examine' it. When no one was paying attention he went up to Brooke and put the almond in her mouth. Brooke took it and tried to swallow it. Bryce stood and watched Brooke turn red and cough and choke. Ally quickly stood up and went to her. She picked her up and patted her back, "Bryce, what'd you put in her mouth?"

"A-a-a amond!"

"Almond?"

"Mhm."

"Nick...she's choking."

"Bring 'er here." Nick took her and patted and rubbed her back.

"Nick, she is turning blue," Ally pointed out loudly.

"Aright, I'll take her to the hospital."

~At the hospital~

Nick was sitting on the bed with Brooke in his arms. A few doctors were in the room too, Ally and Bryce waited in the waiting room. The doctors were shining lights down her throat, looking down there and then came to a conclusion.

"Nick!" Bristol yelled running into the room. She was wearing a pink shirt with her brown coat, skinny jeans, and converse. "What happened?" Brooke's breathing got slower and you could tell the infant was having trouble breathing, her eyes were watery, she had a few hives on her face and neck.

"Ma'am please wait out there." One doctor said.

"No, I- I'm her mother."

"Okay, so what were going to do is give her a treatment immediately, if we don't she could die of shortness of breath." The doctors took Brooke out of the room and left Bristol and Nick in there alone.

"What did you do?"

"It was Bryce! My girl was eating almonds and he put one in Brooke's mouth."

"Why weren't you watching him?"

"I was cooking Bristol." Nick said. Bristol stood up and put her hand to her forehead to think, Nick stood up too and walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist, "I'm sorry," he used his pointer finger to lift her chin up then wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her. He could feel her smile in the kiss.

"Where's Bryce?"

"With Ally." Nick said. Bristol immediatley stood up and walked in the waiting room to get Bryce.

"Hi mommy!" Bryce yelled running over to Bristol.

"Hi baby," She bent down to pick him up. "Let's go back in the room by daddy."

~The Oliver's~

"Beck, we needa talk."

"Yeah Tor?"

"Ryder has been calling me, he wants to see Lexi. He canceled on the last time, but tomorrow he's gonna see her."

"But, I'm her dad."

"I know, but he is too."

"Alright," Beck said leaving their room and walked into the living room. Tori got the message and left him alone.

~At the Hospital~

Brooke was back in the room, they announced that she had an allergic reaction, and she could have died if they didn't see. No almound lotion or anything. They could take her home, but to be very careful. Bristool held her daughter as she slept and Nick held Bryce's hand. they walked out of the hospital room and walked to the waiting room.

"Does she like to have sex?"

"What?" Nick laughed.

"Does she like having sex?"

"I guess why?"

"Just asking."

They met up with Ally and they all left. Bristol ended up taking Brooke home and Nick and Allytook Bryce.

Bristol was driving and looking through her mirror to keep checking Brooke.

~The Oliver's~

"Hey daddy."

"Hey, Bree. How'd it go?" Beck asked.

Bristol sighed then explained," When I got there they were about to give her a treatment. Nick was there with her too, and uh, yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"Wasn't much talking." She mumbled, putting her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Bristol..."

"I couldn't help it! He kissed me!" Marchella was sitting next to him and started laughing which made Bristol laugh.

"Ok, go..problem child," Beck said waving her away.

"Oh wait, but dad."

"Yeah?"

"So... you love me right?" She sat down on the couch across from him.

"Oh god, this'll be long. Yes I do, why?"

"Okay so you know Zoe is pregnant and I always need help with the babies. And I know she will, so we were talking, about moving in with eachother."

"Bristol-"

"But dad, it'll be great, we'll always have eachother's help, and the babies will get along great."

"Bristol, you wanted to go to Occidental community college and leave them with me. Why are you changing your plans?"

"I'm not. I still wanna go, I got accepted, but I wanna live with her. Dad, I'm almost 20 please?"

Beck sighed," Fine. You gonna pay?"

"If I can."

"How 'bout this. If you keep up with school and pass all your classes, do homework, test, and anything else. I'll pay the rent, or half."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy! I love you!"

"Love you too."

~The Next Day~

Bristol was in her room on her computer with brroke in her lap. Zoe was over and they were looking at houses.

"So these two?"

"Yeah," Zoe answered with her big tummy.

"Dad!" Bristol yelled. He came running up the stairs and went to her room.

"You find a house?"

"Shaa, these two." The first one was a tanish color, two floors, four bed rooms, two baths, living room and bathroom. The second was white, five bedrooms; one master with a bathroom, another bathroom, living room and kitchen.

"I like the second one," Beck took over the computer, "It has a pool too."

"It does?"

"Yeah Bree, you know you can click see more to see more about it right?" Both girls laughed at Beck's comment. "But It's more expensive."

"How much?" Zoe asked.

"3400,000."

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Feel bad for Brooke? Me too ):<strong>

**Xoxo**

**Brittd33**


	21. 200 reviews please?

**Well since no one reviews I may just add one or two more chapters before ending it. What do you guys want to see in the last few remaining chapters? But...I'd lovvee to get 200 reviews! Please can we make that happen?(: This chapter is kinda short but hope you enjoy! And review please!**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Zoe had delievered a baby girl via c-section that night. She named her Paige Catherine, she had curly dark hair and an olive skin tone. Beck bought the house for the girls but only Bristol knew. Her and Beck spent the day putting all their furniture inside it. Once you opened the door you were in the living room, to the left of the front door were the stairs to go upstairs. It was a narrow hallway and the first room was Bryce's, across the hallway was Brooke and Paige's room, next to that one was Bristol's. On the first floor was the living room, then the kitchen. Coming off the kitchen was Zoe's room and next to that was her bathroom. The house was amazing.

"Here," Beck said dropping the keys in Bristol's hand. "And this other one's for Zoe."

"Thanks Daddy!"

~Two Days Later~

Bristol first did Bryce's room. She painted it red and the carpet was white. Against the wall was his 'big boy' bed. It was dark wood as was his dresser and closet door. His bed sheet was dark blue and red stripes. He had a desk that Beck bought and Beck put some shelfs up. He had a small bin for all his toys, the room was a good size for him. Brooke and Paige's room was a light pink, had a white carpet, her crib was white with pink blankets, and Paige had a matching crib. Bristol painted her room hot pink, and still had her zebra print blankets and her carpet was white. Zoe's room was a dark purple, with cheeta print furniture.

Bristol was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with jeans and converse with her black hair starightened. It was her first day of community college. She had Bryce and Brooke ready to go. Beck couldn't watch them so they were going to Nick's house.

"Ba-bye Zoe," Bryce said walking out the front door.

"Bye-bye Bryce," Zoe replied.

~At Nick's~

"Hey," Bristol said walking in his apartment. He had about six or seven friends over and Ally. One of the guys whistled towards her when she walked in. Bryce ran up to Nick and Nick picked him up and stood up. He walked up to Bristol to get the kids bags and Brooke.

"Hey Nick, I think she has a little explainin' to do. Blonde haired kids and neither of you have blonde hair," Chad joked. A few laughs and curse words escaped his friends' mouth. Bristol simply rolled her eyes and gave them the middle finger before leaving the house.

"Oh, dude you just got flipped off by a chick," another friend said.

~The Oliver's~

Beck and Tori were sitting across from eachother with a few papers spread out. Paper one had a list of names, paper two had a list of games, paper three had a list of food.

"So, Trina, her three kids, my parents, your siblings, Bistol and the babies, Cat, Andre, and Robbie, right?" Tori said.

"Yep, that's all them." Beck said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh this'll be fun." Tori smiled. They were doing a feild day tomorrow and were still setting up.

~The Next Day~

Everyone was over, but Tori's mom was watching all the babies. That included Brooke, Bryce, Jayda and Tori's nephew.

"Alright!" Beck yelled gathering everyone over. "Captins are Bristol and Marchella! Pick your teams!"

"Uncle Ricky!" Bristol called. She picked Beck's brother because he was storng, he was a football player.

"Aunt Ally!" Marchella said picking Beck's sister.

"Andre!"

"Cat."

"Dad!"

"Lexi!"

"Mr. Vega!"

"Tori!"

"Robbie!"

"Trina," Marchella groaned.

Bristol's team was: Herself, Ricky, Andre, Beck, Tori's dad, and Robbie.

Marchella's team was: Her, Ally, Cat, Lexi, Tori, and Trina.

Tori and Beck got the blue and red shirts and handed them out. Bristol's team was blue and Marchella's was red. Bristol tied her shirt in the back and wore booty shorts. She tied her hair in two low pony tails and wrapped a blue bandana around her head. They started off with a tug-a-war. It was pretty obvious that blue team won, they had stronger people. But...the next game was eaiser for red team. It was a ballon toss, they won. The games went on and on and on!

Finally Tori brought some food put. Everyone sat down all sweaty and dug into the food.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola mi amigas y amigos! Sadly, only one more chapter will be added so all together this story will be 23 chapters...): What do you guys want me to add? And **_please_ **help me get to 200 reviews, please. And btw! Im making a new story called Victorious Life. It includes all the Victorious characters and children! I will uplod the first chapter in June sometime! (:**

**And can anyone suggest a beta reader for me please?**

**Thanks xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

~The Oliver's~ Tori got Marchella up the same time she usually gets up, Marchella was auditioning for Hollwood Arts today. Hollywood Arts was now a school for the grades 7-12. "Ready?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Marchella yawned.

"Good let's go." Tori picked up Jayda and walked outside with Marchella. They drove to HollyWood Arts where Tori worked as a private singing lesson teacher.

~At HollyWood Arts~

Sitting in a line of chairs with a long table infront of them where Sikowitz, Lane, Helen, and Tori.

"Hello, got any coconuts?" Sikowitz asked Marchella.

"No, I don't have any Sikoditz."

"It's Sikowitz."

"I know." Marchella said.

Lane chuckled, "Okay, Marchella, take the stage."

"I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.<p>

My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet.

But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew.  
>All the things you'd say They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you I could stay there Close my eyes Feel you're here forever You and me together Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew,  
>All the things you'd say,<br>They were never true, never true,  
>And the games you play You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught, must be waiting for you Even now that we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>Watch it pour as I touch your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that was the last time The last time, oh, oh!<p>

Let it burn Let it burn Let it burn!" Marchella sang. During her perfourmance Helen was smiling and rocking side to side in her chair, Sikowitz was staring without blinking at her drinking out of a coconut, Lane sat back in his chair and smiled, and Tori gave her a thumbs up.

"Ohh! Baby! Welcome to HollyWood Arts!" Helen siad standing up and running over to Marchella. Everyone gave her a round of appplause.

Tori brought Marchella around the school, showing her her parents old lockers and everything. Marchella decided to put cheeta print wallpaper on her locker, because everyone had to do something to their locker. She also put a sun, sunglasses, and flowers on it, because summer was her favorite thing ever. Marchella was officially part of Hollywood Arts!

"Marchella, here's your schedule."

Marchella took it from Tori and read it over. 1st period was Sikowitz's acting class, 2nd was math, 3rd was english, then lunch, 5th was a singing class she enrolled in, 6th was science, 7th was a filming class, 8th was english, and last period was social studies. Tori showed her where all the classes where Marchella walked off to her 1st period. She walked in and sat down next to a girl. Her name was Violet and she seemed nice.

"Oh! Well hello mini Jade!" Sikowitz yelled when Marchella walked in the room.

"Hi," Marchella said to Violet.

"Hey. Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd he call you mini Jade?"

"Longggg story."

"I have time," Violet laughed.

Marchella sighed, "My mom and dad went here, they dated all four years when this was just a highschool. When they divorced my dad married the girl my mom hated, Tori Vega."

"Ms. Vega? She's my private singing coach."

"Yeah, she's my stepmom."

"You're so lucky, I love her. She's so nice!"

"Violet! Up on stage, pick your team!" Violet picked Marchella, Joey, Alexa, Carly, and Michael.

Violet started the alphebet improve and Marchella was the fourth one out.

~After School~

Tori got Marchella and went to pick up Jayda from day care and then Alexia from school.

"Lexi."

"Yeah Mama?"

"We're gonna go see Ryder again today."

"Okay." Tori drove home with all the girls. Beck wasn't home yet so Tori decided to start cooking dinner. She made mac and cheese then mixed boiled cut-up hotdogs in it. Everyone sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner.

"Hello sweet family of mine," Beck said walking inside. They all said hi and he sat down to enjoy dinner with them.

"Honey, I gotta bring her to see Ryder now."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." Tori grabbed her coat as Lexi put her shoes on. They walked out to the car and drove to the park where they were meeting Ryder.

"Hey Lexi."

"Hi Ryder." She sat down across from him at a picnik table. He opened up his wallet and pulled a picture out. It was a little bent around the edges, and little marks were on the picture. He gave it to her across the table. Tori was standing up next to Lexi and saw the picture. Alexia looked at it for a few minutes.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"That's you when you were a baby and me holding you. You were one in that." Ryder told her. She went to hand it back to him, "No, I want you to keep it."

"Okay." She tucked it in her jeans pocket and talked with him for a little.

"So what do you like to do?"

"Umm, I like to ride my bike, play dolls, swim, and I like to play. I don't like to do boring things."

"Oh, well if your mom would let you, the apartments I live in has a big pool for anyone to swim in. It has a park, basketball court, baseball field, and a trail to ride bikes or jog or anything."

"Mommy! Can I?" Alexia asked excited.

"Not right now Lexi."

"Yeah mommy, let her," Ryder smirked.

"That's enough Ryder. Let's go Alexia."

"Bye Ryder," Alexia waved.

"Bye."

~Later That Night~

Tori was snuggled up against Beck on the couch. The couple was watching a movie, the house was really quiet. Jayda was sleeping, Marchella was doing homework, and Alexia was up in her room coloring.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow." Beck said.

"For what?" Tori asked looking up at him.

"You'll see. My mom's coming over to watch the girls too."

"Okay. I'm gonna go put Lexi to bed," Tori sat up and walked upstairs.

"Hi Momma."

"Hi Lexi-babe."

"Mommy? Why can't I go over Ryder's home?"

"Lex, it's too complicated honey."

"But. Okay." Lexi looked glum.

"Ready for bed?"

"Uh, yeah."

"K, let's go." Tori helped Lexi clean up and walked over to her dresser. She dressed her in a pink nightgown and tucked her in bed. "Good night, love you."

"Love you too." Lexi said. Tori smiled and turned out the light as she left the room.

~The Next Day~

It was around seven at night. Tori was dressed in a black dress with heels and her hair straightened. "Ready babe?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, as soon as you tell me where we're going." Tori laughed.

"You'll see."

After driving for about ten minutes, they pulled into a fancy resturant. Beck got out of the car and opened the other side for Tori.

"Thank you," She said taking his hand and standing up. They walked hand in hand into the resturant and sat at a table.

"Happy anniversary Tori," Beck gave her a red rose and a box. She opened the box, inside was a charm bracelete with a T hanging from it.

"Thank you so much," She leaned across the tavle and gave him a long meaningful kiss.


	23. LAST CHAPTER!:

**This is the last chapter): Please review so we can get to 200, pleasee! 6 REVIEWS THATS ALL WE NEED(: I want to give a HUGE thankyou to EVERYONE who reviewed and help me with this story! I love love love you all! Thank you soo much fro helping me qith My daughter DAUGHTERS and Our Lives Together! Thanks soo much! I appreciate everything!**

**And I am going to miss writing this! Wahh! ): But I'm going to finish my other stories (Destiny, Will we Loose a child?, and Our Project) Before writing a new one!(:**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"There here!" Bristol said excited opening her front door. There was a little brown box on her front porch, and it was Brooke's glasses. She opened them up and tried them on Brooke. Brooke hated them. She kicked and screamed when Bristol tried putting them on.

"Hey," Zoe said to her friend.

"Hey, Paige sleeping?"

"Mhm. And her dad's a no show."

"He isn't coming to see her?"

"Nope," Zoe said popping her 'p.'

"Oh." Finally Brooke calmed down and let the glassees on her. "There we go baby. You look so pretty in your glasses," Bristol said in a little kid voice.

~Later That Day~

Everyone was out to eat at Applebee's. The family hardly ever ate out, so there was some news coming, and they knew it.

"What do you think it is?" Marchella whispered.

"I don't know, but it better be good."

"Okay guys, we have some news," Tori began.

"We were thinking, ab=nd we decided that we're going to move," Beck said.

"To Florida." Tori finished. Everyone was excited about the move.

~Three Years Later~

Bryce was now 6, and Brooke was 3. Beck and Tori bought a three story house in Daytona Beach. Everyone had their own bedroom, and Bristol and the babies lived there too. Nick was fine with the move because he confessed that being a teen dad was too much for him. He usually comes down once a year to see Bryce and Brooke. Bristol's dating a guy named Kyle who gets along great with the kids, and Bristol went back to beach blonde hair, she liked that look better. She finished college out in Florida and is now a therapist. She has group discussions about teen parenting. And pregnant teens are who she helps with therapy, tells them all their options about babies, and money issues.

Marchella had a boyfriend named Wyatt and she was doing better. Marchella had changed a lot though. She learned how to control her cutting. After moving was when she tried cutting the first time. Beck tried so many times to make her stop, but nothing worked. She hardly does it accept on rare occasions, when she feels the need too. She's also a cheerleader for her school and she loves it.

Alexia has a good relationship with Ryder, after he took Tori to court, now he has joint custody. She seems him mostly in the summer when she goes to visit him for almost a month. Her days consist of playing dolls, reading, and swimming in their new pool. She still takes dancing lessons, and recently is taking horseback riding lessons.

Jayda is the wild Oliver. She breaks everything and lies lies lies. She's 5 and extremely close with Alexia and her parents.

Beck and Tori unexpectadly had another baby who's one. They named him Cody Dylan Oliver. He's a spitting image of Beck. The two always make time for eachother having date nights or anything. Tori had her tubes tied, so no more babies! She was happy with her life they way it is now. No more cars accidents that lead her into a coma, and her kids going to live with someone else while she's in the hospital, and no drama. Beck starred in way more movies now a days. He was always all over the map, going from city to city for movies. Wehter he was a back up, main lead, or an extra, he loved what he did.

Bryce and Brooke got along great. Brooke wears her glasses full time now. It turns out from being born pre-mature, she wasn't fully developed and her eyes gave up being the way they were. So now they were cross-eyed, but her new black, thin glasses stopped her eyes from turning in when she wore them. Bryce doesn't remember Nick that well, but he still loves him.

Everyone enjoyed their lives together.


End file.
